


П.П.К.С.С. — Превосходный План Как Спасти Стаю

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mildly Dubious Consent, Romance, pre season3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>с появлением альф в Бикон Хиллс перед Дереком и его стаей встает нелегкий выбор: сразиться в смертельном поединке — или уступить власть чужакам. К счастью, у Стайлза есть его П.П.К.С.С., главное место в котором занимают Дерек и магический ритуал с жертвоприношением.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [B.S.T.P.H.T.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218994) by [dornfelder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder). 



> потрясающий арт от Emotional_Response
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Переведено на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205513306.htm)

**Пролог**

Стайлз нажимает на «Печать», сохраняет файл на флэшку и удаляет его с жесткого диска. Потом  серьезно задумывается о том, где лучше ее спрятать: по сравнению с тем, что записано на флэшке, даже его секретная коллекция порно  — включая файл, названный «пушистики»,  — может считаться не такой уж и компрометирующей.

 

Первая страница выползает из принтера. Стайлз берет ее, быстро просматривает и машинально тянется за синей ручкой.

 

В конце концов он прячет флэшку на чердаке, прикрепив скотчем к балке крыши; информация слишком важная, чтобы хранить ее в ненадежном месте.

 

Он сует распечатанные листы в карман своего красного худи, хватает телефон, ключи от машины и выходит из комнаты.

 

Блядь, Дерек убьет его. Так и будет — конечно, если  по пути Стайлз не врежется на своем джипе в дерево или бетонную стену.

 

Первое, что замечает Дерек — это куча мусора, которую Стайлз называет джипом. Не заметить сложно, поскольку он припаркован прямо перед его входной дверью.

Дерек стонет и раздумывает, не проехать ли мимо. Сегодня он не в том настроении.

Стайлз стоит, опираясь на капот и играя с ключами. Даже за то короткое время, которое требуется, чтобы свернуть с главной улицы на подъездную дорожку, Дерек успевает почувствовать, что Стайлз нервничает. Что-то случилось? Альфы были в лесу прошлой ночью, охотились в заповеднике. Насколько ему известно, это единственное, что они позволили себе за неделю. И он ничего не может с этим поделать.

 

Когда «Камаро» останавливается рядом с джипом, Стайлз поднимает взгляд и смотрит на него, словно испуганный олень, пойманный в свет фар. Он действительно плохо выглядит, под глазами черные круги, широкие плечи сгорблены, словно он пытается спрятаться или защититься от чего-то.

 

Впечатление усиливается, как только Дерек выходит из машины и делает глубокий вдох. Он чует настороженность Стайлза и кисловатый запах пота от его футболки, вызванный страхом.

 

— Привет, — говорит Стайлз, поднимая голову и глядя на Дерека, и через короткое мгновение отводит взгляд. Шаркает ногами. Гравий шуршит под его поношенными кроссовками. — Давно не виделись.

 

— Что тебе нужно, Стайлз? — На самом деле Дерек не уверен, что хочет это знать.

 

Он чувствует, что Стайлз волнуется все больше, хотя пытается это скрыть. Стайлз проводит рукой по волосам — теперь это не стрижка под машинку, а куча коротких торчащих прядок — и глубоко вдыхает.

 

— Слушай…

 

Дерек не сомневается: что бы Стайлз ни сказал, ему это не понравится.

 

— Ну?

 

Стайлз смотрит на него, открывает рот, облизывая губы, и говорит:

 

— Ага, так…

 

Снова остановка.

 

Стайлз делает еще один глубокий вдох, словно набираясь смелости сказать, зачем пришел. Но вместо этого лезет в карман, достает оттуда несколько небрежно сложенных листов бумаги и протягивает их Дереку.

 

— Вот.

 

Дерек смотрит на него, приподняв бровь. Стайлз снова облизывает губы. Он выглядит так, как будто вот-вот свалится в обморок.

 

— Послушай, мне надо идти.

 

Прежде чем Дерек успевает собраться с мыслями и возразить, Стайлз сует бумаги ему в руки и залезает в джип.

 

— Просто прочитай, ладно? — это последнее, что он говорит, перед тем как захлопнуть дверцу.

 

Стайлз заводит мотор и уезжает прочь, и только гравий скрежещет под шинами, пока Дерек стоит, ошарашенно глядя ему вслед. Стайлз необычайно быстро набирает скорость, и задние фонари джипа исчезают в ночи.

 

Что. За. Хуйня.

 

Дерек смотрит на бумаги в своих руках. Распечатка, несколько страниц, на которых кто-то — Стайлз, услужливо подсказывает ему мозг — сделал многочисленные сноски и примечания синей чернильной ручкой.

 

Как только он разгибает листы, оттуда выпадает короткая записка. Дерек ловит ее до того, как она успевает упасть на землю.

 

 _Дерек_ , сказано там. И с этой минуты события несутся по наклонной с бешеной скоростью.

 

_Дерек,_

_прежде всего, пожалуйста, СОЖГИ это, как только закончишь читать. Не позволяй зомби-Питеру это увидеть. Или твоим щеночкам. Бетам. Как угодно. Ты узнаешь, почему, как только прочитаешь. Пожалуйста. Серьезно. Я именно это имею в виду._

_Второе, тебе придется поверить, что на самом деле это была не моя идея. ~~Так и есть.~~ Или, я думаю, можно сказать, что отчасти моя, но если ты хочешь обвинить кого-то, то виноват Дитон. Нет, зачеркни это. Вини альф._

_В любом случае, просто прочти это, хорошо?_

Страницы пронумерованы и исписаны заметками, некоторые из которых продолжаются на обратной стороне листа. Это, мягко говоря, сбивает с толку.

 

1. Факты о стае альф:

 

  • Появились в Бикон Хиллс, чтобы бросить вызов Дереку Хейлу за территорию и лидерство в стае*

* _Серьезно, почему? Я имею в виду, что им может быть нужно в Бикон Хиллс? Твоя стая - это всего лишь Эрика, Бойд, Айзек и зомби-Питер, и давай посмотрим правде в глаза, Эрика может быть достаточно угрожающей, но, по правде говоря, все они не представляют для кого-либо серьезной опасности, а Айзек и вовсе выглядит как щенок, которого пнули. Что касается Питера... давай не будем о Питере_.

   

 • Могут надрать — и надерут — задницы нам всем, включая нового альфу Дерека Хейла, что было успешно доказано:

а) похищением и пытками Бойда и Эрики в течение двух недель;

б) тем, что альфы оставили свои знаки по всему городу. Даже на моем джипе. Даже в шкафчике Скотта в школе. Отвратительно;

в) они чуть не убили Скотта и Айзека, когда те шпионили за ними.

 

  • Не впечатлены нашим объединенным фронтом — может быть, потому, что новый альфа Дерек Хейл и Скотт Макколл все время дерутся, как кошка с собакой, из-за любой тупейшей херни.

 

  • Пытаются манипулировать нами, чтобы мы сделали их грязную работу, воюя друг с другом, доказано тем что:

а) Итан и Эйден пытались убедить меня, что Скотт должен бросить тебе вызов и стать альфой;

б) Эннис собирался убить Эллисон и сделать так, чтобы Скотт обвинил в этом тебя, по той же причине;

в) они украли воспоминания Бойда, сделав его диким, чтобы у тебя не было другого выхода, как только убить его.

 

  • Оставят город, если новый альфа Дерек Хейл убедительно докажет им, что способен объединить свою стаю и защитить ее:

а) заставив всех омег на его территории подчиниться ему**;

б) успешно устранив угрозу от охотников: 1. убив их всех. _Нет, нет, на самом деле это не вариант!_ 2\. заключив с ними перемирие***;

в) предотвратив вторжение в жилища членов стаи и появление меток на наших вещах, см. выше.

** _Да, я знаю, что Скотт отказывается признать твой авторитет и утверждает, что он не часть стаи. Да, он осознает факт, что волки сильны количеством, и что быть омегой — отстой, бла-бла-бла, потому что слышал это от тебя примерно десять раз… Я работаю над этим._

_*** Крис пока не знает об альфах, но Эллисон в курсе  и хочет помогать нам, но не доверяет тебе, вроде как совсем, и я думаю, ты должен поговорить с ней – но не мог бы ты прекратить эту свою «я вырву тебе глотку зубами» хрень._

 

2\. Как впечатлить стаю альф, чтобы они оставили город

 

  • Заставить Скотта и Дерека сотрудничать*

_* Я в курсе, что Скотт упертый как черт, так же как и ты! Мы с ним знакомы почти всю жизнь, так что, поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю. Не мог бы ты попытаться не давить на него так сильно? Он ненавидит это. Вероятно, я не должен рассказывать тебе, но его отец только  командовал и никогда по-настоящему не разговаривал с ним. Поэтому Скотт не очень хорошо ладит с людьми, особенно с парнями, которые постоянно указывают ему, что делать. И было бы здорово, если бы ты прислушивался к нему, когда он пытается удержать тебя от убийства кого бы то ни было, потому что, эй, знаешь что? НЕ убивать людей — это чаще всего отличная мысль. Ты продолжаешь повторять, что в стае не может быть два альфы, но, когда мы видим СТАЮ АЛЬФ, нам слегка затруднительно верить тебе. Я понимаю, что ты должен быть лидером в стае, но не мог бы ты каким-то образом пойти на компромисс? Если тебе интересно, ты не единственный, кому я это говорю. Как я и сказал, я работаю над этим со Скоттом. Эллисон готова поддержать меня, так что есть шанс, что он действительно УСЛЫШИТ._

 

  • Использовать К.З. (Крутое Заклинание), чтобы осуществить мой П.П.К.С.С. (Превосходный План Как Спасти Стаю), см. страницу 3 для дополнительной информации.

 

  • Заключить перемирие с Арджентами. _Извини, но это должно случиться, и может оказаться не такой уж плохой идеей. Ну хорошо, я признаю, что Крис — мудак, и да, Эллисон была не в себе после смерти матери, но кто бы на ее месте не свихнулся? ~~Я знаю, со мной так и было~~. Я в курсе, что она пыталась уничтожить всю твою стаю или типа того, но будем справедливы, ты укусил ее мать, пусть даже для спасения Скотта. Но она не знала этого, правильно? Сейчас она знает (потому что я заставил Скотта все ей рассказать, так что ты у меня в долгу) и ситуация начинает меняться к лучшему. Они снова следуют кодексу, и альянс был бы великолепной идеей._

3\. Причины, почему нам нужен П.П.К.С.С.

 

  • Нам необходимо убедить альф, что стая стабильна и достаточно сильна, чтобы защитить собственную территорию, предотвращая проникновения в наши жилища, что является проблемой, потому что у нас нет общего убежища. Мы разбросаны по всему городу, и даже если бы оно у нас было, мы все равно не смогли бы побить их в открытом бою

* _Заткнись, мы уже пытались и проиграли. Тебе не хочется это признавать, но даже если Скотт присоединится к твоей стае, мы по-прежнему не будем достаточно сильны, чтобы держать альф подальше._

 

  • Кроме того, этикет взаимоотношений оборотни/альфы говорит, что до тех пор, пока стая не стабильна, у них есть право убивать нас всех и/или требовать нашу территорию и выбрать нового альфу, и это было бы действительно ужасно, а значит, это не вариант, и нам нужен другой.

 

4\. Требования к К.З.

 

  • Защитить все наши дома, школу, твой старый дом, депо, ветклинику и твои новые апартаменты от любых злобных тварей. Кроме того, если наши машины могут быть включены в этот список, это было бы круто.

  • Так, чтобы только мы могли войти*.

* _и те, кто приглашен ЗАСЛУЖИВАЮЩИМ ДОВЕРИЯ ЧЛЕНОМ СТАИ (не Питером!). Я имею в виду, людям вроде моего отца, или мамы Скотта, или бабули Бойда должно быть позволено войти в любое из наших убежищ_.

 

  • А все прочие оставались бы снаружи.

 

  • И когда бы какая-нибудь сверхъестественная тварь ни попыталась войти, заклятие подало бы нам сигнал тревоги, и мы смогли бы прийти на помощь.

 

  • И также защитит нас от ведьм, грабителей, угонщиков машин и шумных соседей и, возможно, кроликов. _Ладно, это может быть не обязательно._

 

  • ~~И было бы невидимым, и вроде как расположенным в параллельной вселенной~~.

 

 _5._ Общие рекомендации, как творить заклинания _. Я не знаю, как много тебе известно  о магии, так что если это все не ново для тебя, просто пропусти эту часть_.

 

  • По словам Дитона, чтобы сотворить заклинание необходимо:

а) намерение. Желание сотворить заклинание; понимание того, что оно должно и что не должно делать. Кроме того, мотивация. Ты должен по-настоящему желать этого и заставить случиться*;

б) сила воли. Концентрация и ментальная сила, способность заклинателя сохранять уверенность, что все сработает, и не отвлекаться**;

в) воображение. Интуитивное понимание, как работает магия и что сделает ее сильнее. Способность творить заклинания, которые имеют смысл, объединяя свои мифологические знания с собственным опытом;

г) своеобразный проводник. Ингредиенты или артефакты, которые несут в себе магию***

 

_* Дитон называет это «иметь искру»_

_** Дитон сказал, что со временем  становится проще сохранять уверенность и заклинания получаются более мощные_

_*** Это настоящая суть дела. Поскольку все зависит от твоих собственных убеждений и опыта, но также и от традиционных верований. Как сказал Дитон: «Твои действия имеют смысл, пока ты веришь в них. Это происходит потому, что твоя иррациональная вера говорит тебе, что они реально работают»._

_Если ты придумываешь заклинание, то используешь ингредиенты, которые помогут, потому что они сами по себе обладают силой. Известно, что зола рябины защищает от сверхъестественных существ. Если ты используешь ее, чтобы создать круг защиты, он сработает, благодаря твоей вере в это. Но эта вера основывается исключительно на иррациональном знании и традиционных верованиях. Вполне вероятно, что сама по себе зола рябины не обладает никакой силой. Если ты, будучи оборотнем, скажешь себе, что рябиновый круг не подействует на тебя, ты, тем не менее, не сможешь разорвать его, потому что вера сильнее рациональности._

_Охотники используют против оборотней аконитовые пули, потому что по опыту знают — это сработает. И оборотням тоже известно, что эти пули могут причинить им вред. Если, теоретически, оборотень, который не знает об этом, будет поражен аконитовой пулей, она все равно подействует, если охотник уверен в том, что делает. Насколько это все странно?_

_Но если где-то в мире кто-то случайно подстрелит оборотня, который не знает об аконитовой пуле, возможно, что она не причинит ему вреда._

_Если кто-то, кому ты доверяешь, даст тебе фальшивый амулет и скажет, что он нейтрализует аконит, это действительно произойдет, потому что твоя вера заставит это случиться. Потому что ты и есть Искра._

_Если Дитон даст мне мешочек черной пудры, сказав, что это зола рябины, даже если это не так, я смогу создать круг и он будет держаться — до тех пор, пока он не расскажет мне правду. С другой стороны, если я до этого увижу, как он смешивает золу с пылью, круг, вероятно, не сработает, потому что я начну сомневаться в его потенциале._

_Католический священник может использовать четки так же, как Дитон использует золу, если его вера достаточно сильна. Серебро подействует на оборотня, который до сих пор не слышал, что на самом деле оно не причинит ему вреда. Может быть, Скотт смог бы исцелиться, убив Питера, если бы по-настоящему хотел, чтобы это сработало_.

 

 ~~Все это вызывает у меня головную боль. Я имею в виду, просто попробуй представить себе, что оборотни — это всего лишь сказка, ставшая правдой. Может быть, они никогда не существовали, а потом первый человек был укушен волком и стал оборотнем только потому, что его отец рассказывал ему об этом сказку перед сном. Это настоящий отстой. Без обид, чел~~.

 

  • Кроме того, согласно Дитону, как только овладеваешь основами, дальше весь вопрос в том, насколько мощное заклинание тебе требуется. Обычно длительность действия заклинания зависит от сосредоточенности заклинателя и от того, как долго находится поблизости. Как только он перестает концентрироваться или уходит, магия начинает исчезать. В любом случае, магия длится максимум несколько часов. Если тебе необходимо, чтобы она держалась дольше, ты можешь улучшить заклинание:

а) добавляя ингредиенты, чтобы сделать магию мощнее, если они усиливают друг друга, или в практических целях, например, смешать золу с очищенной водой: если ты используешь грязь вместо порошка, она не сдуется так быстро. _Так же можно использовать кровь, но это довольно отвратительно_ ;

б) изменив природу заклинания. Если ты творишь ритуал, магия становится постоянной. Ритуал отличается от обычного заклинания тем, что:

1\. он требует времени, чтобы сотворить его, и своего рода церемонии: свечи, заговоры, и все такое;

2\. он требует жертву — заклинатель должен пожертвовать чем-то, что важно для него. _Вроде как продать свою душу, или заколоть собственного кота на алтаре ножом — мы тут говорим о серьезных вещах_.

 

6\. Как общие рекомендации связаны с К.З.

 

  • Поскольку мы не можем рассыпать золу вокруг наших домов каждый день по практическим причинам, нам нужно, чтобы магия была постоянной, что требует ритуала, в котором:

 

  • мы возьмем частичку от дома каждого — вроде кусочка мебели, часов бабули или паркетную доску либо щепку дерева от лестницы — и личное имущество каждого, кого мы хотим включить в защитное заклинание — типа украшения, или локона, или чего-то еще, и цветы для защиты семьи. _Оказалось, что язык цветов не такая уж ерунда, кто бы мог подумать?_

 

  • положим все это в круг рябиновой золы, проведем церемонию и

 

  • совершим жертвоприношение, как описано ниже, и тогда

 

  • альфы могут валить прочь и трахнуть самих себя, потому что они не смогут подобраться к входным дверям ближе, чем на десять шагов.

 

7\. Общие правила для жертвоприношения:

 

  • Должно иметь значение и соответствовать традициям нашего общества;

 

  • Должно быть необратимым, чтобы магия была постоянной;

 

  • Не обязательно должно быть неприятным или болезненным;

     _Имей это в виду, хорошо?_

 

  • Жизнь сильнее, чем смерть, любовь сильнее, чем ненависть, и так далее;

 

  • Если жертвоприношение вынужденное, то годится только для черной магии, оно должно быть добровольным;

 

  • Человек, который предлагает жертву, обязан осознавать, что он делает.

 

8\. Реальный план, как сотворить К.З.

 

  • Место: твоя квартира.

 

  • Участники: ты и я. Ты, потому что ты альфа, и я, потому что я буду творить заклинание, по разным причинам. Во-первых, потому что я связан со стаей, во-вторых, потому что, по правде говоря, я делал это раньше. В-третьих, смотри ниже.

 

  • Принадлежности: пусть твои щенки принесут какие-нибудь предметы из своих домов, и по паре вещей, которые что-то значат для них и тех, кого они хотят защитить. Я принесу все остальное, что нам еще понадобится.

 

  • Время: я полагаю, вечером будет хорошо. Не знаю, сколько понадобится времени, так что тебе лучше приказать своим бетам и зомби-Питеру не приходить.*

* или, _возможно, ничего не говорить. Они могут что-то заподозрить и из любопытства попытаться подслушать. А ты не захочешь этого. Просто будь очаровательным самим собой и отмени все встречи на этот вечер. Во ~~вто~~   ~~среду~~ четверг будет просто отлично._

 

  •Жертва: девственность. Уточняю — моя. В наши дни ей не придают столько значения как, ну я не знаю, сто лет назад, но девственность по-прежнему является довольно мощной жертвой, так что…

 

_Дерек, в том случае, если ты все еще читаешь, а не находишься в пути, чтобы вырвать мне глотку, потрать минуту, чтобы подумать об этом. Вероятно, ты не хочешь этого делать. Что ж, я тоже. Но в этом и суть. Потому что это и означает принести жертву._

_Есть и другой вариант. Воспоминания — очень мощная жертва. Особенно, как сказал Дитон, воспоминания о наших любимых. Я думал об этом, но скорее умру, чем пожертвую ими, и я с уверенностью могу предположить, что то же самое касается и тебя, я прав?_

_Жизнь. Что ж. Как бы сильно мне ни хотелось избавиться от Питера, ритуал сработает, только если он сделает это добровольно. Так что, если бы ты сумел убедить его покончить с собой, я обеими руками «за», но жертва должна быть необратимой — никакого воскрешения после — и я сомневаюсь, что он согласится._

_Думаю, у нас должно получиться. Я не знаю насчет тебя — вероятно, ты абсолютный натурал — но для меня однополый секс не станет проблемой, потому что, как мне кажется, я играю за обе команды. Ты очень привлекателен, и если бы однажды перестал вести себя как мудак и сделал попытку, я был бы не против._

_Я имею в виду, что девственность, на самом деле, не то, чем стоит гордиться. Зато у меня есть чем пожертвовать, чтобы заставить заклинание сработать, так что мне не на что жаловаться. В любом случае, избавиться от вещи на букву «д», прежде чем я умру ужасно болезненной и грязной смертью от рук придурка Дюкалиона и его Роковой четверки кажется мне неплохой  идеей. И не то чтобы люди стояли в очередь и предлагали лишить меня невинности, так что..._

_Если ты предпочитаешь сделать это с кем-то  другим, ничего не имею против, но я практически уверен, что девочки в стае уже основательно лишены девственности, поэтому тебе придется привлечь кого-то со стороны. Но вам придется делать это внутри круга и в моем присутствии. С твоей внешностью ты, вероятно, без проблем уговоришь любую и на что угодно, и она даже не станет задавать вопросы. Но это довольно дерьмово по отношению к девушке, если ты у нее первый. Я имею в виду, что не думаю, что ты на такое способен._

_Итак, я предлагаю себя. Кроме того, в этом случае тебе не придется беспокоиться о проблемах типа беременности, потому что мы не должны использовать защиту (магия не очень-то хорошо взаимодействует с наукой, кроме того, семя является очень мощным проводником). И это должен быть анальный секс, чтобы мы были уверены, что довели дело до конца. Да, я знаю, что «настоящим считается только секс с проникновением» — это полное дерьмо, придуманное гетеросексуалами, но так принято в нашем обществе. Традиционные верования, помнишь? Для полной гарантии тебе придется трахнуть меня. Я не знаю, сможешь ли ты справиться с этим, если ты абсолютный натурал? Я имею в виду, чтобы тебе не захотелось потом избавиться от меня или типа того._

_Итак, это в принципе все, что я хотел сказать._

_Подумай об этом, ладно? Но не говори остальным. Я абсолютно точно смогу прожить без того, чтобы кто-либо из них узнал об этом._

_Дай мне знать, если захочешь попробовать. Ты знаешь, где меня найти._

_Полагаю, мы вскоре увидимся._

_Стайлз_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ни за что. Ни, блядь, за что.

 

Дерек нервно ходит туда-сюда по комнате. Он все еще держит в руке смятые страницы, покрытые следами от когтей.

 

Стайлзу шестнадцать. Ни за что на свете Дерек не будет насиловать шестнадцатилетку. Даже ради защитного заклинания.

 

Дерек буквально слышит голос Стайлза у себя в голове: « _Это не изнасилование, если я согласен»_. Именно эту глупость бы и произнес. Как это вообще могло прийти ему в голову - из всех возможных способов выбрать принесение в жертву своей девственности? Сейчас не средневековье, когда деревни пытались защитить себя от неконтролируемых оборотней, предлагая им своих невинных дочерей. Что на самом деле случалось не так уж и часто.

 

Но дело даже не в этом. Дело в том, что…

 

Стайлзу шестнадцать.

 

Как случилось, что он все еще девственник? Почти все ребята его возраста занимаются сексом. Стайлз не урод и не вызывает отвращения, просто… раздражает. Кроме того, он неглуп и определенно сообразителен. Дерек готов поспорить, что Стайлз без труда нашел бы, с кем переспать, если бы решил покончить с этим. Но он все еще зациклен на Лидии Мартин, что является удобной отмазкой, чтобы оставаться дома, страдать и игнорировать кого-либо еще, кто мог заинтересоваться им.

 

Конечно, она красивая и умная, но не единственная. Откровенно говоря, Дерек не понимает, в чем привлекательность таких людей, как Лидия, которые скрывают свою личность под слоем макияжа, достаточно толстым, чтобы использовать его как броню. Как своего рода камуфляж, призванный скрыть, а не подчеркнуть.

 

Почему Стайлза не привлекает кто-то вроде Эрики, которая так же красива и при этом не стала бы держать его на расстоянии вытянутой руки? Ему кажется, что он играет за обе команды, подумать только! Если Стайлз считает, что его могут интересовать парни, то нет ничего проще, чем сходить местный гей-бар и разобраться с этим. Может быть, вместе с его другом-геем, как там зовут парнишку, Дэнни? Но нет, подождите, это же Стайлз. Естественно, вместо этого он собирается заняться анальным сексом ради какого-то извращенного магического ритуала. С парнем, который ему противен и которому вообще-то двадцать четыре.

 

Дереку двадцать четыре, но дело не в этом. Дело в том, что…

 

Стайлзу шестнадцать.

 

Возраст согласия в Калифорнии наступает в восемнадцать, и, согласно закону, совращение несовершеннолетнего — это преступление.

 

Стайлз – сын шерифа. Он что, хочет, чтобы Дерек попал за решетку, если правда выйдет наружу?

 

И дело даже не в этом. Дело в том, что…

 

Стайлзу шестнадцать.

 

Дерек помнит себя в этом возрасте. Шестнадцать —  круглосуточный стояк, кожа, кажущаяся слишком тесной, беспокойный и легко выходящий из-под контроля волк. Старшие классы были адом. Дерек испытал на своей собственной шкуре — и в самом деле, разве это не ужасный каламбур — что не только мальчики все время думают о сексе. Девочки тоже. Дерек мог _унюхать_ это.

 

Шестнадцать, проблемы с общением, ощущение собственной непохожести на других. Убежденность в том, что все, кроме него, занимаются сексом, несмотря на то, что чуял ложь и преувеличения в словах некоторых его одноклассников.

 

Родители предупреждали его по поводу девочек. Говорили, что любая из них будет в опасности рядом с ним, пока он не научился полностью контролировать себя. Оборотничество и половое созревание не очень-то сочетаются, голимый тестостерон и волчьи инстинкты.

 

Предупреждения родителей были тут же позабыты, когда горячая девчонка двадцати с чем-то лет подобрала его на обочине после долгого одинокого бега по лесу и предложила подвезти. Дерек встретил Кейт, когда ему было шестнадцать, и она определенно не парилась по поводу ограничений со стороны калифорнийских законов или приличий.

 

Но дело не в этом.

 

Что ж, отчасти — и в этом.

 

Стайлзу шестнадцать.

 

Первый раз — это не то, что кто-то должен отнять у тебя. Это не то, что предлагают в качестве выгодной сделки, не то, что ты должен отдать в обмен на безопасность своей семьи и друзей.

 

Защита стаи — это ответственность Дерека. Он не может принять то, что предлагает Стайлз, он должен справиться сам.

 

Нужно быть достаточно сильным. Достаточно коварным. То, что он не знает, как дать отпор стае альф, не проблема Стайлза.

 

Стайлзу шестнадцать.

 

Это не должно произойти с ним только потому, что Дерек никудышный лидер стаи, дерьмовый альфа.

 

Дерек не сжигает бумаги. Ему не нравится, когда вещи сгорают в огне. Он швыряет их в мусорку, смяв в комок.

 

Вечером стая, как обычно, встречается в лофте. Тренировки теперь проходят в депо, поскольку лес небезопасен, а для обсуждения тактики они собираются у Дерека.

 

Бойд и Эрика, обнявшись, располагаются на диване. Они сблизились во время своего заключения, Дерек не знает, насколько сильно, но чувствует связь, которая  соединяет их друг с другом и, как ни странно, с Дереком. Вероятно, причина в том, что они оба выбрали его, хотя он понятия не имеет почему. Дюкалион предоставил им выбор — покинуть Бикон Хиллс и уйти в другую стаю, или остаться с Дереком. Они вернулись, и он благодарен им за это, хотя и не думает, что Бойд и Эрика  поступили так  ради него.

 

И все же Дерек почти жалеет об этом. Он не стоит их доверия, раз не способен остановить стаю альф. Может быть, он сумел бы принять бой один на один, даже с Дюкалионом, но не со всеми сразу. А его бетам, оказавшимся сильнее и преданнее, чем он думал, не выстоять против четырех альф. Если бы Джексон все еще был в Бикон-Хиллс, и если бы Скотт был частью стаи, возможно, тогда…

 

Скотт не только отказался принять Дерека как своего альфу, но и не признавал проблему в целом. Когда Дерек впервые рассказал ему про альф, Скотт категорично возразил, что их присутствие не его проблема, он поговорит с ними, и они поймут. Однако в сообществе оборотней так не делается.

 

То, что Скотт по-прежнему отказывается подчиняться, затрагивает всех. Больше всего Айзека, потому что он хочет быть другом Скотта так же сильно, как и частью стаи Дерека. Он хочет вести обычную жизнь, иметь семью. Бойд и Эрика выбрали волчью сторону своей натуры, что делает более сложным контроль над собой при полной луне. Айзек принял укус, чтобы стать сильнее, защитить себя, но он все равно хочет быть нормальным. Ему проще себя контролировать, но это же делает его куда более слабым оборотнем, чем он мог бы быть, если бы полностью принял эту часть себя.

 

Айзек стоит, прислонившись к винтовой лестнице и  с обиженным видом скрестив руки на груди.

Дереку не нравится думать о нем как о слабом звене стаи, но это настолько очевидно, что он жалеет о том, что вообще предложил ему укус. Айзек легко поддался очарованию Итана, выболтав всю информацию, которую альфы не смогли вырвать у Бойда и Эрики под пытками. Эрика и Бойд отказались расколоться, но Дюкалион получил все, что хотел, от Айзека. Не от любого из людей, кто знал о них. Не от Лидии Мартин, которая с легкостью перевернула ситуацию в свою пользу и практически сделала Эйдена своим домашним питомцем. Не от Стайлза, которого Итан пытался достать тем же способом, что и Айзека — что, кстати, объясняет сомнения Стайлза по поводу ориентации. Нет, это Айзек запутавшийся и жаждущий внимания, доверился Итану.

 

Дерек не может винить его. Он никудышный альфа: если бы он мог дать Айзеку больше — больше ласки, больше внимания, больше стабильности — тот не замкнулся бы в себе и не потянулся бы к первому же человеку, который предложил ему толику сочувствия. В их маленькой стае Айзек лишний, особенно после того, как Бойд и Эрика сблизились, и он все еще борется за свое место. Дерек не уделял ему должного внимания, слишком зацикленный на Скотте и его предательстве, слишком зацикленный на Джексоне, а потом на поисках Бойда и Эрики и возобновлении связи с ними после их возвращения. Слишком занятый слежкой за Питером, который шнырял по округе  и общался с Дюкалионом, что ничем хорошим не закончилось, поскольку тому было известно обо всем, что Питер натворил за то короткое время, пока был альфой. Если Дерек не выдержит испытание, Питеру лучше сразу умереть, Дюкалион однозначно дал это понять.

 

Ситуация в целом довольно неприятная. Время на исходе. Последние несколько дней были относительно спокойными, но это значит лишь то, что Дюкалион выжидает, прежде чем нанести решающий удар. После возвращения Бойда и Эрики он дал Дереку два полных лунных цикла, чтобы навести порядок. Осталось три недели, и до сих пор они не выдержали ни одного испытания. Чтобы ни случилось дальше, ничего хорошего ждать не приходится. Не после того, как почти убили Эллисон — и убили бы, если бы Скотт не нашел ее вовремя.

 

— Ладно, — говорит Дерек. — Где Скотт?

 

Айзек пожимает плечами.

 

— Он сказал, что сегодня вечером должен помочь Дитону на операции.

 

Дерек сжимает губы.

 

— Он нам не нужен, — говорит Эрика. — Мы сражаемся лучше него, он просто балласт.

 

Это не так, по крайней мере, не совсем. Со Скоттом Айзек смог бы найти свое место в стае. Пять бет — это хорошее число, которое делает стаю стабильной и сбалансированной. И со Скоттом в стаю придут полезные люди. Стайлз и Лидия. Ардженты, возможно.

 

Правда ли то, что Стайлз написал в своем плане? Он действительно рассказал Эллисон о том, что произошло? Тогда, возможно, у Дерека есть шанс возобновить пакт, который действовал между его матерью и Арджентами до того, как Джерард разрушил его.

 

– У меня есть идея, — говорит Эрика. — Что если мы попытаемся избавиться от Дюкалиона, заманив его в ловушку? Разве это не будет достаточной демонстрацией силы?

 

Питер, прислонившийся к кухонной двери, закатывает глаза,  Бойд вопросительно смотрит на Дерека. Лицо Айзека ничего не выражает.

 

— Это зависит от того, — произносит Дерек, — сможем ли мы быть уверены в том, что остальные не сумеют освободить его.

 

— Я мог бы убить его, — говорит Питер, — забрать у него силу. С двумя альфами в стае…

 

Дерек рычит на него.

 

Питер поднимает руки в фальшивом жесте подчинения.

 

— Или ты сам мог бы убить его. Это сделало бы тебя сильнее.

 

— Но как нам добраться до него? — спрашивает Бойд, и это хороший вопрос.

 

Они спорят снова и снова, но так и не находят решения. Альфы изобретательны и действуют, как единое целое. Дюкалион и Кали — опытные бойцы. Они уже были в стае, когда альфы приходили в Бикон-Хиллс в прошлый раз. Дерек помнит, не очень отчетливо, как его мать принимала их. Дюкалион относился к ней с каким-то благоговением. В то время стая Хейлов была одной из самых влиятельных в  Калифорнии. Вероятно, это одна из причин, почему Дюкалион не убил Питера немедленно и дал Дереку больше времени, чем тот ожидал.

 

Но как только был поставлен ультиматум — никакого милосердия ожидать не приходится. И Дерек понимает это. Их стая, в основном состоящая из недавно обращенных подростков и не имеющая настоящего эмиссара, слишком нестабильна.

 

В какой-то момент Питер исчезает в кухне, пока Айзек продолжает хандрить на лестнице. Эрика и Бойд начинают тискать друг друга, что со стороны выглядит куда более неприлично, чем им кажется. Скотт так и не появляется, но Дерек ничуть не огорчен. Это значит, что пока ему не придется иметь дело со Стайлзом. Хотя он и должен сказать ему при случае, что отказывается от его предложения.

 

Когда Дерек объявляет встречу оконченной, подростки уходят за считанные минуты. Одновременно с их шагами, затихающими на лестнице, из кухни появляется Питер, держа что-то в руках.

 

— Так вот почему так сильно пахнет мальчишкой Стилински.

 

_Вот дерьмо._

 

— Положи на место, — говорит Дерек. Почему он сразу не вынес мусор?

 

— Жертва не означает насилие, ты в курсе? — спрашивает Питер. — Мальчишка умен. Он знает, что делает.

 

Питер держит план Стайлза в руках, смятые листы аккуратно расправлены.

 

— Мне плевать, — произносит Дерек, стиснув зубы. — Этого не будет.

 

— Как раз напротив, я практически уверен, что будет, — возражает Питер. — Такое впечатление, что твои возможности весьма ограничены. Ты проиграешь Дюкалиону, что дальше? Скорей всего, людей они оставят в живых, может быть, даже твоих бет. Ты и я? Мертвые волки.

 

— Я не позволю им победить! — Дереку ничего не остается, кроме как упрямо отрицать все то, что Питер бросает ему в лицо. Чем дальше, тем яснее становится, что это не самая блестящая тактика.

 

— Факты свидетельствуют об обратном, — парирует Питер и кладет листы бумаги на кухонный стол. — Дерек, как бы ни было больно признавать этот факт, но это твой единственный шанс.

 

— Нет.

 

— Стайлз знает, что делает. Дитон хорошо обучил его. Если следовать плану и использовать нужные ингридиенты, ритуал сработает. Почему ты боишься?

 

— Я не боюсь.

 

— Правда? Потому что со стороны так не кажется. Впрочем, твои опасения вполне оправданы.  В его возрасте ты любил рискованные эксперименты, не так ли, племянник?

 

— Я был глуп в шестнадцать, — произносит Дерек с пересохшим горлом. — И он тоже.

 

— Все глупы в шестнадцать, — говорит Питер. — Это его выбор, не так ли? Я могу представить себе способы потери девственности похуже. Как насчет тебя?

 

Как бы сильно ему не хотелось возразить, Дереку нечего на это ответить.

 

Питер поднимает брови.

 

— Или продолжай изображать из себя мученика и позволь им убить нас. Но я не собираюсь стоять в стороне и смотреть, как это происходит.

 

Он пробегает глазами по одной из страниц.

 

— Возможно, я бы…

 

Дерек знает, что не должен заглатывать эту наживку. Он не должен.

 

— Ты бы что?

 

— Заклинание может сработать не только с альфой. Может быть, я заскочу к нему и предложу свою помощь.

 

Дерек чувствует, как внутри него растет ярость, красный туман окрашивает зрение. Он закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает. Его пальцы —  _без когтей_ — сжимаются в кулаки. Он не должен потерять контроль.

 

— Если ты прикоснешься к нему хотя бы одним пальцем, я разорву тебя в клочья, — рычит он. — От тебя не останется ничего, что можно будет похоронить.

 

Питер смеется. Противный звук.

 

— Разве выбор не за Стайлзом? Я готов поспорить, со временем, когда он впадет в отчаяние… Тихо, тихо, успокойся. Хороший мальчик.

 

Дерек вытаскивает когти из деревянной поверхности кухонного стола.

 

— Кстати, Дерек, — добавляет Питер с милой улыбкой, — если бы я действительно собирался это сделать, то не стал бы тебе говорить. Но почему-то мне кажется, что рано или поздно ты сам к этому придешь.

 

— Я не по…

 

— О, пожалуйста, — перебивает Питер, — Ты забыл, кто поймал тебя и сына Уилкинсов в дровяном сарае, когда ты был в шестом классе?

 

— Я не по _маленьким мальчикам_ , — говорит Дерек.

 

Питер ухмыляется.

 

— За последнее время Стайлз подрос и выглядит очень мило. И если его _размер_ — это то, что имеет для тебя значение…

 

Питер не успевает закончить фразу. Дерек в мгновение ока оказывается рядом с ним и прижимает к стене, на этот раз не потрудившись проконтролировать свое превращение. Он рычит на Питера, негромко, но добавляя к этому звуку немного силы альфы. Питер сглатывает и обнажает горло, нехотя и с недовольным ворчанием. Но он подчиняется, и Дерек отпускает его.

 

— Ты — держись от него подальше и помалкивай.

 

— Как пожелаешь, — говорит Питер.

 

— Пошел вон, — произносит Дерек.

Питер встряхивает свою модную замшевую куртку, ту самую, в которой он выглядит как полный придурок, и направляется к двери.

 

Но, поскольку это Питер и последнее слово должно остаться за ним, он останавливается на пороге и задает вопрос:

 

— Ты не находишь довольно  _ироничным_ , что шестнадцатилетний человеческий мальчишка имеет достаточно мужества, чтобы обратиться к большому плохому волку, а ты, хищник, становишься жертвой, до смерти напуганной беззащитным подростком?

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Дерек просыпается после полуночи — даже во сне  инстинкты его не подвели, уловив присутствие в лофте чужого. Кто-то тихо передвигается по дому, его сердце бьется быстро, но ровно.

 

В тот момент, когда его собственное сердцебиение ускоряется, Дерек уже знает, что незваный гость тоже слышит его: по сдерживаемому дыханию и почти неслышному рыку.

 

Дерек отбрасывает одеяло, вскакивает и прыгает, приземляясь на ноги, одновременно призывая волка. Он обнажает зубы и позволяет глазам сверкнуть красным, в качестве предупреждения. Это не один из альф, или он бы проснулся раньше. Дерек не тратит время на расспросы, вместо этого делает глубокий вдох, и теперь, когда он бодрствует, запах воспринимается более осознанно.

 

— Скотт, — рычит он.

 

Во вспышке сверкающих красным глаз, когтей и зубов, Скотт атакует, и сила удара опрокидывает их. Они падают на пол, Скотт сверху, пока Дерек пытается отдышаться. Что происходит? Скотт не должен быть настолько силен. Он убил одного из альф или присоединился к ним?

 

— Что ты делаешь? — Дерек сталкивает его, пытаясь высвободиться, в то время как Скотт наносит ему когтями глубокие раны поперек груди.

 

Скотт рычит, в его глазах нет ни капли узнавания, он атакует в слепой ярости, в точности как одичавший Бойд, но с силой альфы. Блядь, что с ним сделали? Пока они перекатываются по полу, Дерек пытается взять верх, но Скотт слишком силен, и когда Дерек рычит, чтобы заставить его подчиниться, все, что он получает в ответ, это еще один яростный рык. Когти Скотта пропарывают ему горло, буквально в нескольких дюймах от сонной артерии.

 

— Нет, — рычит Дерек и начинает драться всерьез, уж не защищаясь, а стараясь вывести его из строя.

 

 _Это именно то, чего хотят альфы_ , понимает он. Его когти прорывают ткань и кожу, пропарывая глубокую дыру в боку Скотта. _Они хотят, чтобы так и случилось_. Скотт воет от боли, вонзаясь зубами в запястье Дерека. Кости с хрустом ломаются, когда он вгрызается в них, пытаясь искалечить. Дерек, взревев, бьет Скотта головой в лицо и коленом по яйцам. Скотт открывает пасть в низком вое, и Дерек использует эту возможность, чтобы освободить запястье. Короткая передышка позволяет ему подняться на ноги. _Нет. Он не собирается убивать Скотта._

 

Кости Дерека пытаются регенерировать. Кровь капает на пол, жгучая, калечащая боль заставляет Дерека прикусить язык, но глубокие раны на его груди уже закрылись. А у Скотта нет, его левый бок располосован, и он сворачивается на полу, пытаясь залечить повреждения, нанесенные Дереком. Заметив это, Дерек холодеет от страха. Если Скотт обладает силой альфы, но не исцеляется, как один из них…

 

Скотт поднимается на ноги — только для того, чтобы наброситься вновь. Дерек успевает увернуться, и Скотт врубается в стену позади него, куски штукатурки отваливаются и падают на пол. Скотт отрывает себя от стены, без усилий совершая огромный прыжок, и наносит Дереку удар, который заставляет того захрипеть и согнуться пополам как раз в тот момент, когда когти распарывают ему живот. Дерек ревет, и Скотт, приняв это за знак своей скорой победы, поднимает руку для смертельного удара.

 

Буквально в последний момент Дерек умудряется собраться, блокировать атаку и перехватить запястье Скотта правой рукой. Левой он ловит его за плечо, когти вонзаются в плоть, и достаточно одного финального рывка, в сочетании с силой удара Скотта, чтобы выбить руку из сустава. Скотт кричит от боли, отпускает Дерека и отступает назад, его грудь вздымается, ярость и кровь затуманивают взгляд.

 _Он не станет убивать Скотта. Нет_. Но Скотт не останавливается и вновь кидается на Дерека, головой вперед. Правое плечо выбито, бок истекает кровью, но он продолжает атаковать, беспорядочно нанося левой рукой сильные и злобные удары. Каким-то образом Дерек заваливает его на живот, он не помнит всех деталей, но боевая подготовка длиною в жизнь заменяет ему способность рассуждать и оценивать обстановку. Он оседлывает спину Скотта, прижимая его к земле своим весом.

 

Он должен вывести Скотта из строя, не убивая его, но понятия не имеет, как это сделать. Скотт обладает силой альфы, но в нем нет той искры, которая заставляла бы его исцеляться, как они. Удар по голове может вырубить или убить его, и Дереку неизвестно, что более вероятно.

 

Дверь лофта с треском распахивается, и Дерек замирает в ожидании. Если альфы отправили Скотта в качестве авангарда… Но это оказывается Стайлз, запыхавшийся и хватающийся за дверной косяк, чтобы устоять на ногах.

 

— Не убивай его, — выдыхает он, глядя на Дерека расширенными от ужаса глазами. — Дерек, не убивай его!

 

Скотт вырывается из захвата, и ему почти удается отбросить Дерека от себя. Он снова нападает, и когда его зубы щелкают буквально в нескольких дюймах от руки Дерека, тот хватает его за шею. Грубая сила помогает ему пригнуть голову Скотта вниз, проехавшись его лицом по полу. Скотт рычит и сплевывает, беспорядочно размахивая ногами, пытаясь упереться в пол и освободиться.

 

На секунду в воображении Дерека возникает другая картина — он, беспомощный и парализованный, во власти Скотта, который собирается использовать его как товар в сделке с Джерардом Арджентом. Он сильнее стискивает руки, пока Скотт не начинает кашлять и задыхаться.

 

— Не убивай его! — повторяет Стайлз умоляющим голосом, в котором слышится паника.

 

Дерек на мгновение закрывает глаза, качая головой. Ему приходится сделать усилие, чтобы ослабить хватку на шее Скотта.

 

— Не буду, — он оскаливается, с трудом удерживая Скотта так, чтобы не ранить еще сильнее. — Найди что-нибудь, чтобы связать его, быстро!

 

— Дитон дал мне кое-что, — говорит Стайлз, торопливо, словно боясь, что Дерек передумает. Его рука исчезает в кармане, чтобы вынуть оттуда маленькую пластмассовую баночку. — Аконит. Это вырубит его. И разрушит заклятье, надеюсь.

 

— А что если нет?

 

— Дитон сказал, это должно сработать. Ты можешь как-то уйти с дороги?

 

— Если я позволю ему подняться, он может накинуться _на тебя_.

 

Как бы в подтверждение этих слов, Скотт рычит и оскаливает зубы как раз в тот момент, когда Стайлз делает очередной шаг к ним. Стайлз откручивает крышку, его руки в перчатках слегка дрожат, когда он высыпает содержимое в ладонь.

 

— Мне просто нужен правильный угол, понимаешь? На счет «три» отойди от него так далеко, как сможешь, хорошо? Дерек. Давай. Пожалуйста.

 

Дерек не собирается тратить время на ненужные расспросы.

 

— Не промажь, — рычит он.

 

— Поверь мне, я буду очень, очень сильно стараться не промазать, — говорит Стайлз дрогнувшим на последних слогах голосом. Лицо у него искажено от напряжения, и выглядит он гораздо старше шестнадцати, сосредоточенный и испуганный, но решительно настроенный. — _Раз_.

 

Дерек приподнимается, готовясь отпустить Скотта, просчитывая все варианты. В том случае, если Стайлз промахнется, нужно будет двигаться быстро.

 

— _Два_ , — говорит Стайлз. Его глаза встречаются с глазами Дерека в молчаливом вопросе.

 

Дерек кивает, игнорируя рычание Скотта, и концентрируется на голосе Стайлза.

 

— _Три_.

 

Дерек отпускает Скотта и отпрыгивает, приземляясь сразу за Стайлзом. Скотт тут же пытается подняться и наброситься, но до того, как он успевает сделать хотя бы одно движение, Стайлз встает перед ним и сдувает порошок с ладони.

 

Дерек наблюдает, как облако порошкообразного аконита обволакивает Скотта, который закашливается, судорожно выгибаясь. Глаза у него закатываются, красное свечение в них затухает, и он, зашатавшись, с глухим стуком валится на пол.

 

— Блядь, — Стайлз с облегчением расправляет плечи. — Это было… _близко_.

 

— Что с ним произошло? – спрашивает Дерек, из осторожности оставаясь на безопасном расстоянии.

 

— Сначала дело, потом разговоры, хорошо? Нам нужно доставить его к Дитону и, типа, прямо сейчас. Я думаю, заклинание разрушено, но на всякий случай нужно связать его и отвезти в клинику. К тому же он выглядит довольно потрепанным.

 

Дерек морщится, глядя на Скотта, истекающего кровью, израненного. Не то чтобы Дерек выглядел намного лучше, но самая жуткая боль уже позади, он исцеляется, а Скотт нет.

 

— Хорошо.

 

— Что случилось? — снова спрашивает Дерек.

 

Стайлз старается сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не превышать скорость, внимательно следя за дорогой. На заднем сиденье Дерек наблюдает за неподвижным Скоттом.

 

— Я ждал в его комнате, мы собирались заниматься, — рассказывает Стайлз. — Когда он наконец появился, у него были совершенно дикие глаза, и он пробормотал, что это ты во всем виноват  и что лучше бы он был альфой, а это не похоже на Скотта. Он не самый большой твой поклонник, да, но он знает, что ты, ну, нормальный парень. Потом все стало еще хуже, он был как Энакин Скайуокер перед тем, как тот отправился на бойню с молодняком. Чуть не схватил меня за горло, в буквальном смысле, так что я свалил и по-быстрому побежал к Дитону. Он дал мне немного своего специального порошка аконита, с капелькой лотоса, это самое действенное средство для освобождения от одержимости. Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе о языке цветов? О, я полагаю… я полагаю, рассказывал. В любом случае, лучше сожалеть о сделанном, чем о несделанном, поэтому я поехал прямо к тебе, чтобы отдать порошок. Остальное ты знаешь.

 

На какое-то время повисает тишина. Дерек думает о том, как был напуган Стайлз, глядя на то, как изменился Скотт, попав под влияние чего-то непонятного. И пусть Стайлз беспокоился лишь о благополучии Скотта, но это не отменяет того, что Дерек теперь у него в долгу.

 

— Как он? — спрашивает Стайлз.

 

Дерек смотрит на лицо Скотта, на кровь, запекшуюся у него на лбу и на щеке. Он в глубокой отключке. Что бы ни дал им Дитон, это надолго вырубило его. Была ли это сила Дитона, или Стайлза?

 

— Он в порядке. Следи за дорогой, мы почти на месте.

 

— Они временно вселили в него силу одного из их альф, — говорит Дитон. — Это старое заклинание. Редкое. Только очень могущественный эмиссар в состоянии осуществить его.

 

Скотт лежит на операционном столе, и Дитон зашивает ему бок. Придется удалить швы, когда Скотт начнет лечить себя сам, но сейчас это самый простой способ заставить его руку выглядеть нормально.

 

— На их стороне есть эмиссар? – спрашивает Дерек.

 

Дитон вздыхает.

 

— К сожалению. Моя сестра, Марин.

 

— Марин? – спрашивает Стайлз. — То есть Марин Морелл? Школьный психолог?

 

Дитон кидает на него осторожный взгляд, кивая, и Стайлз хмурится.

 

— Она работает с Дюкалионом?

 

— Она очень сильный друид, — отвечает Дитон. — Дюкалион доверяет ей самые важные задания.

 

— Тогда  _ты_ должен помогать нам, — говорит Стайлз. — Сначала альфы, теперь эмиссар...

 

— Я могу консультировать вас. Обеспечивать помощью и информацией, советовать. Но я не должен вмешиваться напрямую, или Марин придется сделать то же самое.

 

— Она уже вмешалась, — замечает Стайлз до того, как это успевает сделать Дерек.

 

— Она сотворила заклинание по его просьбе. Я дал вам средство, чтобы противостоять этому. Если я сделаю больше, то рано или поздно мне придется с ней сразиться. Я хочу помочь вам, но даже это не заставит меня пойти против моей семьи.

 

Дерек скрежещет зубами.

 

Стайлз тоже не выглядит спокойным. На самом деле, более точным определением будет, что он зол как черт.

 

— Скотт мог умереть. Дерек мог убить его.

 

Дитон поднимает голову, глядя прямо на Дерека.

 

— Но не убил. Ты прибыл как раз вовремя, чтобы предотвратить худшее.

 

— Я не понимаю тебя, — продолжает Стайлз. — Ты хочешь помочь, но только так, чтобы не запачкать рук? Но твоя сестра запачкала руки, не правда ли? Она промыла мозги Скотту и отправила его к Дереку, зная, что он может погибнуть. Что она за человек такой?

 

Дитон вздыхает.

 

— Мы говорили об этом раньше, Стайлз. Стая альф появилась у нас  не случайно. Я могу не соглашаться с их методами, но очень хорошо осознаю, что в городе должен быть своего рода… давайте назовем это — авторитет, который отвечает за то, что дикие стаи не причинят вреда ни обществу, ни другим оборотням. И я не эмиссар Дерека. До тех пор, пока он не найдет кого-то на это место, я собираюсь оказывать помощь. В определенных пределах.

 

— Ты помогал моей матери, — говорит Дерек, зная, что и Дитон, и Стайлз слышат негодование в его голосе.

 

— Помогал. Талия Хейл доверяла мне. А ты? — многозначительно спрашивает Дитон, подняв одну бровь, и Дереку нечего сказать, потому что они оба знают, что Дерек никогда не сможет доверять ему. Не после того, как Дитон заманил Лору в город, неосознанно став соучастником ее убийства.

 

— Но, — произносит Стайлз, — если использовать заклятье, о котором, мы говорили...

 

Его лицо становится ярко-красным. Дерек почти давится слюной, когда понимает, что Стайлз имеет в виду, потому что на одно благословенное мгновение он почти об этом забыл.

 

— И что? — говорит Дитон.

 

Выражение его лица ничуть не меняется. Он продолжает абсолютно невозмутимо обрабатывать рану Скотта. Игла прокалывает кожу, и он протягивает нить через нее одним тренированным ловким движением.

 

— Сможет ли она отменить его?

 

— Это зависит от того, насколько мощным будет заклятье, — мгновение Дитон смотрит на Стайлза, словно донося до него что-то важное, судя по тому, как дергаются уголки его рта. — Но даже если бы и могла, я сомневаюсь, что она станет это делать. Она помогает Дюкалиону по его просьбе. Как только вы докажете, что в состоянии поддерживать порядок в  городе, стая альф оставит вас в покое.

 

Дитон завязывает последний узел, отрезает нитку и откладывает иглодержатель и ножницы в сторону. Он проверяет пульс Скотта и  коротко кивает, затем снова поворачивается к Дереку.

 

— Как и обещал, я могу помочь тем, что в моих силах. Клиника — нейтральная территория. Если захочешь, я с удовольствием окажу тебе поддержку в переговорах с Арджентами.

 

– Не нужно, — тут же отвечает Дерек. Он должен сделать это сам, не перекладывая на других. — Это не твое дело.

 

Дитон кивает, нисколько не обеспокоенный отказом. Стайлз, напротив, смотрит на Дерека в негодовании и открывает рот, собираясь, без сомнения, выдать одну из своих бесконечных тирад о том,  что именно он думает по этому поводу. Но в этот момент Скотт стонет и открывает глаза, которые снова выглядят как человеческие, и моргает в растерянности.

 

Что бы Стайлз ни собирался сказать, он забывает об этом, как только наклоняется к нему.

 

— Привет, дружище. Вот так приключение, а?

 

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Скотт, пытаясь сесть, но он пристегнут к столу кожаным ремнем через грудь. Он поднимает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к боку, потом ко лбу, откуда Дитон вытащил пару щепок, оставивших глубокие шрамы,  которые пока еще не полностью залечились. — Ой.

 

— Что ты помнишь?

 

— Немногое, — признается Скотт. — Обрывки… обрывки и кусочки. Кали напала на меня по пути с работы — и потом там был Дюкалион, и наш школьный психолог, которая… а потом я был… я чувствовал как будто…

 

Он переводит расширившиеся, виноватые глаза на Дерека.

 

— Вот дерьмо. Я?..

 

— Ты пытался, — отвечает Дерек, пообещав про себя, что не станет держать зла на Скотта.

 

 _Этого бы не случилось, если бы ты был в моей стае_. Дерек  не скажет этого вслух. Но это правда. Они не смогли бы обратить Скотта против него, если бы тот подчинялся ему. Бойд, даже будучи диким, не пытался убить Дерека, он просто бегал по лесу, нападая на всех, кто встречался ему на пути.

 

Дерек прикусывает язык с такой силой, что почти чувствует кровь. Он знает Скотта достаточно хорошо, чтобы не поднимать этот вопрос сейчас, пусть рано или поздно ему придется сделать это, если они все хотят выжить. И ему не нужно видеть предупреждающее выражение на лице Стайлза, чтобы понимать, что сейчас Скотт готов подчиниться ему только из-за чувства вины. Он должен сам принять решение и прийти к Дереку по собственной воле, потому что, если подчинение не настоящее, альфы узнают об этом. Никто не способен врать Дюкалиону в лицо.

 

Скотт робко улыбается ему.

 

— Мне жаль.

 

 _«Не жалей. Просто сделай, что должен»_ , — думает Дерек, но не произносит это вслух, просто кивает ему, прежде чем уйти.

 

Дерек уже на улице, когда Стайлз догоняет его, окликая по имени. Парадная дверь Дитона захлопывается за ним.

 

— Эй.

 

Дерек поворачивается и смотрит на него.

 

— Итак, — говорит Стайлз. И больше ничего.

 

Вот и он, огромный слон в посудной лавке, тот самый, о котором Дерек так отчаянно старался не думать. Он проиграл в голове дюжину вариантов — как бы это могло случиться, чтобы он сказал — и сейчас стоит перед Стайлзом и не может найти ни единого слова, чтобы ответить ему.

 

— Ты так и не позвонил. Насчет… ритуала.

 

— Я и не собирался, — говорит Дерек.

 

И, естественно, Стайлз понимает все неправильно, различные эмоции быстро мелькают у него на лице — боль, стыд, самоуничижение, злость — чтобы смениться железной решимостью.

 

— Скотт чуть не умер, — говорит он.

 

Стайлз смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и Дерек начинает сомневаться в своем решении. События прошедшего вечера заставляют по-другому взглянуть на происходящее, и любые возражения которые он мог бы — должен был! — иметь, прозвучат крайне слабо.

 

— Я знаю.

 

— Тогда… — Стайлз не заканчивает фразу. Он краснеет от смущения.

 

И Дерек… Дерек кивает, один раз, и сглатывает комок в горле.

 

— Да? — тихо спрашивает Стайлз, и Дерек не может даже представить, чего это ему стоило, в каком отчаянии он должен был быть, чтобы предложить такое.

 

Он не может представить, поэтому просто кивает во второй раз.

 

— В четверг.

 

— О, да. Я думаю, это… это хорошо. Тогда в четверг? Я приду к тебе после школы.

 

Дерек смотрит на него и не может придумать ничего, чтобы Стайлзу стало легче и он хотя бы немного успокоился,  поэтому молча кивает еще раз и уходит.

 

_«Не забудь взять символы»_ , — говорится в первом сообщении.

 

 _«У тебя есть на что-нибудь аллергия_?» — сказано во втором.

 

 _«Ну, типа, на то, что входит в состав смазки»_ , — минутой позже проясняет следующее.

 

Это происходит во вторник, и Дерек отвечает в своем обычном стиле.

 

_«Возьму»._

 

_«Нет»._

 

_«Все в порядке»._

 

 _«Ты заполучил символы_?» — Это сообщение приходит в 5.30 утра среды.

 

 _«Работаю над этим»_ , — отвечает Дерек.  — « _Разве ты не должен еще спать?»_

 

 _«Кто рано встает и все такое»_ , — отправляет Стайлз. —  « _Дела»_.

 

Дерек не отвечает, но тоже встает, чтобы сделать кофе в своей скудно обставленной кухне. Телефон вибрирует снова, когда он наливает молоко.

_«Я в школе. Если Скотт позвонит, будь с ним помягче, ладно_?»

 

Дерек поднимает брови и отпивает  из чашки.

 

Скотт звонит вскоре после полудня.

 

— Слушай, — говорит он. Откашливается. Начинает снова. — Ты сказал, что это не моя вина, в каком-то смысле это не так, и, я не знаю, можем мы… можем мы поговорить?

 

— Конечно, — отвечает Дерек.

 

— Отлично. Так я приду сегодня вечером? Обещаю, что в этот раз не стану набрасываться на тебя.

 

Дерек слышит, как кто-то фыркает на заднем плане, и ему даже не нужно концентрироваться на втором сердцебиении, чтобы понять, что это Стайлз.

 

 

— Я сожалею, — говорит Скотт. — Я знаю, что, вероятно, это ничего не значит для тебя, но за то, чего тебе это стоило, я прошу прощения.

 

Он стоит, чуть расставив ноги, словно приготовившись к атаке, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. По крайней мере, теперь он смотрит Дереку в глаза, а не избегает его взгляда, как обычно.

 

— Я понимаю, что Дюкалион не смог бы сделать это со мной, если бы я был в твоей стае. И что ты мог бы убить меня, избавившись от омеги, как они и предлагали, но ты не стал.

 

Так и есть, он мог бы сделать это, но какой в этом смысл? Избавление от Скотта ничего не изменило бы, по большому счету, а Дерек… Он не смог бы после этого смотреть на себя в зеркало. Это не то, что сделала бы его мать, или Лора. Питер — запросто. Но если выбирать между Талией и Питером Хейлом, Дерек знает, каким альфой он хочет быть.

 

— Я не хотел этого.

 

— Я знаю, — говорит Скотт. — Твое предложение еще в силе? Присоединиться к  стае?

 

Как бы сильно Дереку не хотелось воспользоваться ситуацией и просто сказать «да», это не вариант.

 

— Это зависит от… — произносит он.

 

Скотт на мгновение теряется:

 

— Ты имеешь в виду… что именно?

 

— Главное в стае — не контроль, — говорит Дерек. — И не сила.

 

— Но когда-то ты говорил, что беты делают альф более могущественными. Разве не поэтому ты укусил остальных?

 

— Мы сильны количеством, — объясняет Дерек, хотя не уверен, что сможет заставить Скотта понять, — Но это не единственная причина создания стаи. _Одна из_ причин, но не самая важная. Мы должны полагаться друг на друга, быть друг для друга якорем. Жизнь в стае требует умения доверять. Во всем.

 

Он наблюдает, как Скотт обдумывает его слова.

 

— Ты не доверяешь мне. — Это не обвинение, к счастью. Такое ощущение, как будто Скотт впервые по-настоящему прислушался к Дереку.

 

— Мне бы хотелось, — говорит Дерек.

 

— Но?

 

Дерек думает о Джерарде, о руке на своей шее, о чужой ладони между зубов.

 

— Не знаю, а я могу?

 

Скотт обиженно моргает.

 

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?

 

— Не говори ничего. _Подумай_ об этом. Подумай о том, что на самом деле значит быть стаей, действительно ли ты хочешь доверять мне так, как ты доверяешь своей маме, или Дитону, или… Стайлзу. И если ответ «нет», тогда ничего не получится.

 

Скотт какое-то время смотрит на него, и Дерек ждет.

 

Наконец Скотт нехотя кивает.

 

— Что ж, это справедливо. Только… ты сказал, что это работает в обе стороны, а ты тоже был со мной не очень-то честен.

 

— Я не знал тебя, — говорит Дерек. — И я совершал ошибки.

 

Для него непросто признаваться в этом перед семнадцатилетним пацаном, но Стайлз прав, Дереку тоже необходимо пойти на уступки.

 

— Как и я, — к удивлению Дерека, отвечает Скотт. — Может быть, мы оба попробуем начать сначала? И посмотрим, что получится?

 

— Ты уверен в этом? — спрашивает Дерек.

 

Скотт на секунду хмурится, обдумывая ответ, но потом черты его лица разглаживаются, и он смотрит Дереку прямо в глаза.

 

— Я готов попробовать.

 

Они смотрят друг на друга. Выражение лица у Скотта серьезное, но искреннее, а Дерек пытается сохранить нейтральный вид.

 

— Следующий сбор стаи в пятницу, — произносит он, перебрасывая мяч Скотту.

 

И Скотт ловит его.

 

— Я там буду.

 

_«Что насчет Арджентов_?»  — сказано в следующем сообщении, и Дерек стонет.

 

 _«Работаю над этим»_ , — отвечает он.

 

 _«Но у вас со Скоттом теперь все круто, правильно_?»

 

Дерек не отвечает, потому что все еще сомневается. Он чувствует странную неуверенность. В сложившейся ситуации слишком многое зависит от стечения обстоятельств. Действительно ли Скотт хочет стать одним из них и поможет ли  это убедить Дюкалиона, что стая стабильна. Способен ли Дерек заключить перемирие с Арджентами и будет ли их договор выполняться. Сумеет ли Стайлз провести ритуал. И сможет ли Дерек выполнить свою часть ритуала.

 

Впервые он позволяет себе подумать о Стайлзе с точки зрения его сексуальной привлекательности.

Стайлз почти одного роста с ним, только чуть уже в плечах, но это дело времени. Прячущий свое тело под слоями одежды. Бледный и кареглазый, с родинками, рассыпанными по всему лицу. Они будут и в других местах, разумеется.

Стайлз, спотыкающийся и неуклюжий, но на удивление сильный.И талантливый. Его способ излагать свои мысли иногда выбивает из колеи, но у него есть удивительная способность анализировать и делать выводы. Вникать в суть.

Стайлз, который готов на все, чтобы защитить тех, кого любит: отца, Скотта, Лидию. Они хотя бы представляют, как далеко Стайлз собирается зайти, чтобы они были в безопасности? Стайлз, который никогда не отступал, когда Дерек отталкивал его, который никогда не пытался скрыть тот факт, что ему не нравится Дерек.

Дерек не хочет нравиться Стайлзу. Он не настолько эгоистичен, чтобы желать причинить Стайлзу боль. Он такой, какой есть, и поэтому Стайлзу лучше держаться от него подальше.

 

Но теперь это невозможно.

 

Нет.

 

У Дерека звонит телефон.

 

— Привет, — говорит Стайлз. — Итак, по словам Скотта, он только что присоединился к твоей стае. Ты должен мне за это, чел.

Дерек слышит звуки щелчков на заднем плане. Шариковая ручка, может быть, и он представляет себе Стайлза, сидящего за столом и играющего с ней.

 

— В любом случае, — продолжает Стайлз, — я благодарен тебе за то, что ты не был слишком строг к нему, и это уже что-то, и есть надежда, что все получится. И — мы увидимся завтра, да?

 

— Стайлз, — говорит Дерек. — Все будет в порядке.

 

Он чувствует, что ему обязательно нужно сказать это, хоть и не знает, почему.

 

После короткого мгновения тишины Стайлз шумно выдыхает.

 

— Да. Полагаю. Я собрал все, что нам нужно, и практически уверен, что все получится, я просто… нервничаю — так, наверное.

 

— Это нормально.

 

— Я имею в виду — ты и я, это… я даже не нравлюсь тебе, а я вроде как не выношу тебя, и мы, по правде говоря, даже не друзья, и… все так странно.

 

— Стайлз.

 

— Я просто хотел сказать, мне жаль, что ты вынужден делать это.

 

Дерек закатывает глаза. Этот пацан — просто нечто! Серьезно? Он собирается принести в жертву свою девственность во время ритуала, и то, что его больше всего беспокоит  - чувства Дерека?

 

— Стайлз, — говорит он, — Для меня это не проблема. Я не против.

 

Некоторое время Стайлз молчит. Щелчки прекращаются, и Дерек концентрируется на его сердцебиении, жалея, что не может видеть сейчас лицо Стайлза, по которому так легко прочитать все его эмоции.

 

— Тогда почему ты собирался отказать мне? — осторожно спрашивает Стайлз.

 

— Потому что ты не должен проходить через такое.

 

— А.

 

Дерек практически слышит, как он размышляет на другом конце линии.

 

— Хорошо, — говорит Стайлз. — Так что, я увижу тебя завтра?

 

— Я буду здесь, — произносит Дерек.

 

— Договорились, — говорит Стайлз. — Пока.

 

Стайлз заканчивает звонок. Дерек держит телефон в руке, уставившись на него с неодобрением.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Дерек открывает дверь до того, как Стайлз успевает постучать.

 

— О. В смысле, привет, — говорит Стайлз, опуская руку и медленно расслабляя дрожащие пальцы. — Я могу войти?

 

Дерек закатывает глаза и отступает в сторону. Он размышляет, не закрыть ли дверь на замок, и решает не делать этого. Стайлз не должен чувствовать себя  как в ловушке.

 

— Не мог бы ты, ну, запереть дверь? Ну, на тот случай, если кто-то решит зайти в гости?

 

Дерек задвигает засов, мысленно отметив, что сам об этом не подумал.

 

Стайлз выходит на середину комнаты.

 

— Ого. Как чисто.

 

Дерек фыркает. Он всего лишь освободил пространство в середине комнаты, что было нетрудно, поскольку у него не так много мебели. Хотя он действительно натер пол.

 

— Пахнет как… полироль для дерева? — Стайлз поднимает брови, словно не веря. — Ты прибрался для меня?

 

— Заткнись, — говорит Дерек, скрещивая на груди руки. _Он не покраснеет. Нет_.

 

— Я польщен, — произносит Стайлз, и в его голосе слышатся нотки злого веселья, — Ты был настолько уверен, что я приду? И правильно, куда я денусь.

 

И, если бы Дерек не наблюдал за ним так пристально, то не заметил бы легкого напряжения вокруг глаз, не услышал бы в его словах горечи, спрятанной за фальшивой жизнерадостностью.

 

— Не говори так, — просит Дерек.

 

— Почему? Это правда.

 

— Нет, — говорит Дерек. — Ты не… ты не должен этого делать. Никто не ждет этого от тебя, меньше всех я, и ты… ты можешь уйти в любое время, когда захочешь. Мы найдем другой способ.

 

— И дождемся, пока Дюкалиону надоест возиться с нами, и он перейдет непосредственно к убийствам? — говорит Стайлз. — Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

 

— Стайлз…

 

— Мне показалось, мы обо всем договорились. Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы ты обращался со мной как с нежным цветочком.

 

— Я знаю.

 

— Так не усложняй все, ладно? Давай просто сделаем это. Нет необходимости заворачивать происходящее в красивую обертку, я знаю, насколько все запутано, и если у тебя нет других идей, —  прости, но до сих пор ты был абсолютно бесполезным в этом смысле — я был бы крайне признателен, если бы ты просто подыграл мне. — Стайлз замолкает и вновь облизывает губы. — Прости.

 

Дерек открывает и закрывает рот.

 

— Ты что, репетировал эту речь перед зеркалом? — спрашивает он через мгновение.

 

— Нет, — говорит Стайлз. — Это… как-то само вырвалось. — Он делает глубокий вдох и роняет свой рюкзак на отполированный Дереком пол. — По правде говоря, я пиздец как нервничаю, понял?

 

Как будто это не было очевидно с самого начала.

 

— Не надо, — говорит Дерек. — Все получится.

 

— Откуда ты можешь это знать?

 

— Я просто знаю, — говорит Дерек, и когда Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы возразить, разводит руки, поднимая их в приглашающем жесте. — Иди сюда.

 

— Что? — Произносит Стайлз странно высоким голосом.

 

— Стайлз, иди сюда.

 

Стайлз смотрит на него, шевеля губами и приоткрыв рот, затем звучно захлопывает его. Сглатывает. И подчиняется, делая шаг и оказываясь в кольце рук Дерека, притягивающего его в объятие, которое получается неестественным и неуклюжим, даже отдаленно не таким комфортным, каким оно должно быть. У Дерека отчего-то сжимается горло.  Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он был так близко к кому-нибудь. Он отвык от прикосновений, ему кажется странным тянуться к кому-то. Но дело не в нем, он потратил прошедшие двадцать четыре часа, уговаривая себя, клянясь самому себе, что сделает все возможное, чтобы у них получилось.

 

Он заставляет себя расслабиться, глубоко дыша. Устроив подбородок на плече у Стайлза, Дерек крепко обнимает его. Это просто объятие, ничего сексуального, и Стайлз выдыхает, и медленно, ох как медленно, расслабляется. Он кладет руки Дереку на спину, и прикосновение, вначале легкое, неуверенное,  через секунду превращается в нечто более ощутимое. Дерек чувствует, как это заставляет Стайлза прижаться к нему чуть ближе.

 

— Все будет хорошо, — говорит Дерек. — Все будет просто замечательно.

 

— Это полный пиздец, — шепчет Стайлз в ткань его футболки.

 

 _«Кому ты это говоришь»_ , — думает Дерек, и произносит:

 

— Если мы собираемся сделать это, то сделаем правильно.

 

Стайлз фыркает.

 

— Правильно?

 

Дерек не знает, означает ли это одобрение или раздражение. Руки Стайлза мнут его воротник. Ему явно неуютно в объятиях Дерека.

 

— Успокойся, — говорит Дерек. — Тебе ничего не нужно доказывать, не делай вид, что все отлично, если это не так.

 

— Не буду.

 

— Я серьезно, — настаивает Дерек. — Ты должен говорит мне о том, что чувствуешь, нравится тебе или нет. Я могу догадаться о чем-то по твоей реакции, но не сумею  прочесть твои мысли.

 

Стайлз со смешком фыркает.

 

— Ладно.

 

На плечи Дерека ложится тяжелая ноша. От него зависит, получится ли все так, как надо, и не будет ли Стайлз сожалеть о случившемся всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Он не хочет причинить вред Стайлзу, травмировать неокрепшую психику подростка. Ему придется вести себя по-взрослому, взять ответственность на себя. Даже несмотря на то, что он представления не имеет, что делать дальше. Кроме очевидного.

 

— Хорошо. Время установить несколько основных правил.

 

Стайлз напрягается, и Дерек медленно проводит ладонью по его спине, вверх и вниз, но не спускаясь ниже пояса.

 

— Если тебе что-то не нравится — ты говоришь, чтобы я остановился. Я сделаю это в любой момент. Даже когда… даже когда мы… Я остановлюсь.

 

Стайлз отстраняется от него, чтобы встретиться глазами.

 

— То же самое касается тебя.

 

Дерек кивает, готовый пропустить эти слова мимо ушей, но, возможно, Стайлз знает его лучше, чем он думал, потому что его руки сжимаются на бицепсах Дерека.

 

— Обещай. Я тебя знаю. На самом деле, я не очень-то хорошо справляюсь с болью и с прочими вещами, которые меня пугают, но у меня такое чувство, что ты приготовился принести себя в жертву, и так не пойдет, серьезно, честность должна быть с обеих сторон.

 

По какой-то причине Дереку приходится сглотнуть комок в горле.

 

— Я обещаю, — говорит он.

 

— Хорошо, — говорит Стайлз. — Ладно, что ж… — Он еще на шаг отходит от Дерека, оглядывая комнату.

 

— Расскажи мне, как именно это будет происходить, — говорит Дерек.

 

Стайлз кивает и превращается из перепуганного шестнадцатилетнего парня в гиперактивное, раздражающее существо, занозу в заднице, каким Дерек его всегда знал. И каким он ему нравился. Самую малость.

 

По крайней мере, это лучше, чем грустный и неуверенный в себе Стайлз.

 

— Мы сделаем круг, примерно десяти-пятнадцати футов в диаметре, со свечами по числу членов стаи, и разложим травы. Затем мы отметим части света, и поместим вещи, которые мы собрали, на соответствующие позиции, чтобы они символизировали места, которые мы хотим защитить. — Голос Стайлза звучал все более уверенно. — Сложно, я знаю, но абсолютная точность не обязательна, а если они будут хотя бы в примерном порядке, это поможет. Я оставлю достаточно места в центре, чтобы мы могли… как только ритуал будет сотворен. Потом мы… — и он погружается в молчание, кусая губы и глубоко дыша. — Так что стоит положить в центр несколько одеял, и… всякие мелочи.

 

— Мелочи? — переспрашивает Дерек. Будь они в другой ситуации, он удивился бы тому, как часто Стайлз запинается и делает паузы.

 

— Нуу… смазку. — Стайлз смущенно покашливает. — Дело в том, что… как только я произнесу заклинание, мы должны будем завершить жертвоприношение, не разрывая круг. У нас есть немного времени, не то чтобы нам нужно — бам-бам, ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду — нам не нужно спешить, но никаких перерывов на ванную или типа того.

 

Дерек молча кивает.

 

— Так что, полагаю, лучше я заранее сделаю все приготовления, и… Мне будет необходимо несколько мгновений наедине с собой.

 

— Конечно, — говорит Дерек, прежде чем кое-что еще приходит ему на ум. — Ты… — он колеблется, но не находит никакого способа сформулировать это. И вежливо. И однозначно. — Именно ты должен быть снизу?

 

Стайлз замирает.

 

— Что? Ты имеешь в виду… — Красные пятна появляются у него на щеках. — Я… Я полагаю, оба варианта сработают, но… ты? Я думал… ты…

 

В кои-то веки Дерек чувствует себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы сверкнуть улыбкой.

 

— Полагаю, самое время  сказать, что я не такой уж натурал, каким ты меня считаешь.

 

Стайлз молча смотрит на него.

 

— Ага, — слабым голосом говорит он, облизывая губы. — Я думаю, сейчас самое время. Ты… ты ведь не шутишь, да? Я имею в виду… Мы могли бы, конечно, мы могли бы. Но, по правде говоря, это не приходило мне в голову, так что… серьезно?

 

— Серьезно.

 

— Ох, — теперь лицо Стайлза полностью покраснело, глаза расширены от удивления. Дерек наблюдает, как у него увеличиваются зрачки. — Ох.

 

Впервые Дерек улавливает признаки интереса, возможно, даже возбуждения. Они становятся сильнее, пока он молча смотрит на Стайлза, подняв бровь.

 

— А ты, ну…  ты делал это раньше? С парнем? — уточняет Стайлз.

 

— Да, Стайлз.

 

— Ох. Хорошо, что ты это сказал, — но по какой-то причине Стайлз выглядит не до конца убежденным. — Если только ты не ждешь… в том смысле, что я неопытен, и…

 

— Не так уж часто, — говорит Дерек. — Несколько раз. И я никогда не приводил никого домой. — Он удивляется, почему чувствует себя обязанным сказать это Стайлзу. — И в любом случае, это было давно.

 

Очевидно, его признание просто взорвало Стайлзу мозг. Как будто он считал невозможным, что Дерек бисексуален и может быть снизу. Но Стайлз — шестнадцатилетний пацан из маленького городка. Он не жил в Нью-Йорке, не видел Дерека в двадцать лет, когда тот посещал гей-бар, смущенный и напуганный, будучи ничем иным как легкой добычей.

 

Стайлз все еще не выглядит убежденным. Заинтересованным, да, но все еще колеблющимся.

 

Дерек вздыхает.

 

— Стайлз. Чего бы ты ни хотел, меня это устраивает. Никаких проблем. Ты хочешь трахнуть меня? Я не против. Ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя? Это тоже хорошо. — Запах возбуждения становится сильнее, и Дерек решает воспользоваться этим. — Мне нравится и так, и этак, — говорит он. — Ты можешь сделать это со мной. Мне даже не будет больно — или будет, но очень недолго.

 

Дерек постепенно подходит к нему, пока не оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы склониться и прошептать в ухо:

 

— Хотя, ты знаешь, это не всегда хорошо. Когда тебя трахают, хочется чувствовать это. Ощущать себя открытым и используемым.

 

— Ох, блядь, — хрипло говорит Стайлз. Он буквально сочится феромонами, и Дерек готов поклясться, что у него стоит. — Ты не… предполагается, что ты не должен вести такие непристойные разговорчики.

 

— Если бы я говорил _непристойности_ , — говорит Дерек, и чувствует глубокое удовлетворение от того, как у Стайлза сбивается дыхание. — Я бы сказал, что хочу почувствовать твой член внутри.

 

Видит Бог, Стайлза бросает в дрожь.

 

— Это… о Господи, чел, это нечестно. Не говори со мной так, когда я все еще должен подготовиться к хренову ритуалу.

 

Тем не менее, он не отодвигается от Дерека, качнувшись к нему, и тот делает глубокий вдох, позволяя богатому, говорящему за себя аромату заполнить его легкие.

 

— Так займись этим. Я иду в ванную.

 

Он отстраняется и слышит, как Стайлз шепчет «блядь». По пути в ванную позволяет себе усмехнуться. Впервые он чувствует уверенность, что они действительно смогут это сделать.

 

Дерек принимает душ — второй раз за день. У него нет под рукой никаких приспособлений для клизмы, и в любом случае, он не большой поклонник этого, так что он не спешит, чтобы быть уверенным, что достаточно чист там, где это нужно. Он использует собственные пальцы, чтобы растянуть мышцы, даже несмотря на то, что к тому времени, когда они дойдут до этого, придется начинать сначала. Но так он сможет привыкнуть к ощущениям после долгого перерыва. Это было сто лет назад.

 

Дерек натягивает брюки, свободную футболку и возвращается в гостиную, где Стайлз уже приготовил круг и размещает в нем различные предметы. Дерек смотрит в центр, где на жестком деревянном полу растянуто тоненькое одеяльце, и качает головой. В конце концов он стаскивает с кровати матрас, застеленный чистыми простынями. Стайлз удивленно смотрит на него, но никак не комментирует происходящее. Осторожно, чтобы не разрушить круг, Дерек относит матрас в центр и кладет на пол, а затем идет за вещами, которые он взял у Бойда, Айзека и Эрики, и — без особого желания — у Питера.

 

Стайлз смотрит, как Дерек достает волос, снятый с жакета Питера.

 

— Мы могли бы не включать его, — предлагает он с ноткой надежды в голосе.

 

— Они убьют его, если решат, что он омега, — говорит Дерек.

 

Стайлз собирается что-то сказать,  и Дерек, точно зная, что за этим последует, закрывает ему рот рукой.

 

— Не говори этого.

 

— Эй, — протестует Стайлз, щекоча губами ладонь Дерека. — Как грубо!

 

Неожиданно почувствовав желание поддразнить его, Дерек обхватывает ладонью подбородок Стайлза, оставляя указательный палец у него на губах и накрепко запечатывая их.

 

Стайлз приоткрывает рот.

 

— Но, — начинает он, и замолкает снова, когда Дерек мягко говорит ему, «Шшшш», одновременно лаская его подбородок большим пальцем. Стайлз смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

 

Дерек улыбается.

 

— Хорошо.

 

Он отстраняется и кладет волос в руку Стайлзу, мягко сжимая его пальцы вокруг него.

 

— Ты такой засранец, — произносит Стайлз через секунду. Дерек фыркает.

 

Пару минут спустя у них заканчиваются предметы, и Стайлз исчезает в ванной. Дерек старается не подслушивать, отвлекая себя проверкой замков и парковки. Его «Камаро» стоит на проезде. Стайлз припарковал свою машину за несколько кварталов, так что никто, случайно проехав мимо, не узнает, что он у Дерека.

 

Стайлз возвращается, и Дерек поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

 

— Что ты сказал отцу?

 

— Сказал, что я буду у Скотта.

 

— У тебя есть комендантский час? — Ни одному из них не нужно лишнее напоминание о том, что Стайлз несовершеннолетний, но Дерек чувствует себя обязанным спросить.

 

— Нет. Я сказал ему, что буду помогать Скотту с подготовкой к завтрашнему тесту по химии, и, если мы не справимся  к десяти, останусь у него. Мы так все время делаем, у тому же у отца сегодня ночная смена. Как долго… Как ты думаешь, сколько времени все это займет?

 

Дерек едва не стонет. Стайлз определенно не должен задавать такие вопросы.

 

—  Как тебе такой ответ: не знаю, потому что мы не будем спешить? И ты, черт тебя побери, с таким же успехом можешь остаться здесь, потому что я не собираюсь выставлять тебя на улицу посереди ночи?

 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?

 

— Да, Стайлз, я хочу, чтобы ты остался.

 

— Ох…ну ладно.

 

Стайлз не мог бы яснее показать, что все еще считает Дерека эгоистичным засранцем. Дерек раздосадован, но это помогает ему держать под контролем смущение.

 

Потому что у них больше нет причин медлить. Очевидно, Стайлз приходит к такому же выводу. Он стоит вне круга, глядя вниз, на свечи.

 

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь еще? — спрашивает Дерек, и Стайлз качает головой.

 

— Я только… Было бы неплохо повторить основные моменты. Это поможет мне сконцентрироваться, — Стайлз поднимает на него взгляд. — От тебя не требуется ничего особенного, просто дай мне сделать мою часть работы.  В определенный момент ты должен будешь перечислить членов стаи и объявить территорию своей.

 

— Скажешь, когда будет нужно это сделать, — говорит Дерек.

 

Оказывается, что заклинание, которое придумал Стайлз, почти не требует участия Дерека. Оно будет исходить от Стайлза, он призовёт  магию, собирая ее в себе. В момент жертвоприношения магия будет освобождена, завершая ритуал. Как объяснил Стайлз, это импровизация, но Дерек впечатлен. Он не слишком разбирается в магии, но даже для него очевидно, что Стайлз проделал большую работу, чтобы все спланировать и подготовить. Дереку и делать ничего не придется. Быть ему у Стайлза в долгу.

 

— Не похоже, что тебе  все это по душе,  — прерывает его размышления Стайлз. — Я понимаю, это не то, чего бы ты хотел, но…

 

— Все в порядке, Стайлз, — перебивает его Дерек. — Все в порядке.

 

— Просто сосредоточься на том, для чего предназначено заклинание. Подумай о хорошем. Защита. Безопасность для всех. Ответственность альфы. Ну, что-то типа того. Это бы помогло.

 

Дерек вздыхает и пытается. В этом есть свое преимущество — возможность отвлечься от мыслей о том, что должно произойти. Это просто смешно, о чем ему волноваться, в конце концов, он-то не девственник.

 

Он выключает верхнее освещение. На улице все еще достаточно светло, так что оно им не нужно. Они совсем одни в огромном здании, лофт кажется безопасным убежищем — тихим, темным, слегка пахнущим хвоей — из-за полироли для полов — и лавандой, и другими травами, которые выбрал Стайлз. Букет из календулы и кипариса, для смерти и траура, горя и боли. Они олицетворяют прошлое, все несчастья, которые они пережили, смерти, потерю членов их семей. Кольцо, сделанное из лаванды и соломы, символизирует стаю, преданность и единение. Лаванда, кроме того, была любимым цветком матери Стайлза. Внутри расположен единственный цветок аконита.

 

Аконит, — потому что он и убивает оборотней, и исцеляет их, — священен, и ни один другой цветок не может олицетворять их так точно. Веточки самшита и дуба, сплетенные в кольцо, чтобы символизировать постоянство и прочность. По одному для каждой свечи, чтобы усилить магию. Белый вереск, разбросанный по контуру круга — для защиты, главной цели заклинания. И белые лилии вокруг матраса — невинность и девственность. Зерна граната — соблазн и влечение.

 

Дерек надеется, что Стайлз знает, что делает.

 

Наконец, символы — в основном, волосы, но также небольшой плюшевый мишка и старая фигурка киногероя — те, что принадлежат каждому члену стаи, помещены под представляющими их свечами. От этих свечей начерчены мелом линии, к тем, кого Стайлз называет СЧС, _«связанные с членами стаи»_. Мелисса Маккол, шериф, маленькая сестренка и бабушка Бойда, Эллисон Арджент, Джексон Уитмор и Лидия Мартин.

 

Дерек прослеживает взглядом схему и хмурится.

 

— Это неправильно. — Он мысленно перечисляет имена и пересчитывает свечи. Дерек, Питер, Айзек, Бойд, Эрика, Скотт. — Где твоя свеча?

 

Он знает ответ до того, как Стайлз успевает что-то сказать, увидев свечу Скотта и заметив линию, прочерченную от нее к имени Стайлза, среди прочих.

 

— Моя свеча? — спрашивает Стайлз, глядя на Дерека, так будто у него выросли рога и хвост. — Но…

 

Это не должно ощущаться, как удар под дых. Дерек сжимает кулаки.

 

— Ты в стае, — говорит он. — Ты ее часть. Будь это не так, мы бы ничего этого не делали.

 

Стайлз колеблется.

 

— Я… Я не был уверен, что понимаю, как это работает. Я не оборотень…

 

Возражение настолько странное, что Дереку приходится приложить усилия, чтобы понять его.

 

— Стайлз, — произносит он, пытаясь найти правильные слова. — Если бы ты был всего лишь… связан со стаей через Скотта, то не был бы сейчас здесь, со мной. Я думал, ты понимаешь это. Человек, оборотень — неважно. Ты принадлежишь моей стае, так же как Айзек, или Бойд и Эрика.

 

— Кто-то, очевидно, забыл отправить мне уведомление, — бормочет Стайлз. — Я думал, нужно сказать или сделать что-то особенное? Я имею в виду, что Скотт попросился в стаю вполне официально.

 

— Ты уже сделал все, что нужно, связавшись со мной, — говорит Дерек. — Когда спас мне жизнь, защитив от Скотта. Придумав ритуал и обратившись ко мне за помощью.

 

— Ох.

 

Дерек вновь напрягается.

 

— Если только ты действительно не хочешь…

 

— Я не говорил этого! Просто…

 

— Что?

 

— Я запутался. Когда мы старались защитить от тебя Лидию, потому что ты считал ее канимой, ты сказал, что Скотт — альфа своей  собственной стаи. И что я — часть этой стаи.

 

— В то время так и было, — говорит Дерек. — Все зависит… от того, к чему ты стремишься. Какие решения принимаешь. Как действуешь и во что хочешь верить. Тогда я сказал Скотту, что он альфа, потому что он поступал как альфа. Он несколько раз шел против меня, а беты обычно так себя не ведут. Во все времена существовали беты, и даже омеги, которые становились альфами благодаря своим личным качествам. Естественные лидеры, обладающие властью и развившие в себе силу. Мы называем их «истинные альфы». Скотт, возможно, когда-нибудь сможет стать таким. В любом случае, если ты был с ним тогда, это не значит, что ты до сих пор принадлежишь к его стае.

 

— И, очевидно, я выбрал тебя, даже не осознавая этого?

 

— То, что ты написал... В твоем плане сказано, что мы должны сотворить ритуал вместе. Ты выбрал меня. Ты не предложил это Скотту, хотя мог бы.

 

Стайлз морщится.

 

— Чел, ты издеваешься? Скотт и я — мы бро. Я бы не стал — и я сомневаюсь, что он смог бы, в принципе. Ты понимаешь.

 

— Ты сказал, это должен быть я, потому что я альфа, — Дерек не знает, почему это так важно для него. — Ты доверял мне настолько, что предложил жертву.

 

Неважно, есть ли у Стайлза собственная свеча. Дерек знает, что он часть стаи, даже если Стайлз — нет. Но он не может допустить, чтобы Стайлз считал, что его терпят в стае только из-за Скотта.

 

— Так и есть, — признает Стайлз. — И не потому, что я не хотел проводить ритуал это со Скоттом. Я бы сделал это, если бы у меня не было другого выхода.

 

Эта мысль заставляет Дерека передернуться. Если ритуал должен свершиться, то с кем-то, кто понимает значимость такой жертвы — не только для стаи, но и для самого Стайлза. Это…  это должен быть Дерек, и никто другой.

 

— Измени рисунок, — говорит Дерек. — Это просто…  неправильно.

 

Стайлз косится на него, раздумывая, но потом без возражений достает еще одну свечу. Они производят необходимые корректировки, прочерчивая линии от Стайлза к шерифу, от Стайлза к Лидии, и перемещают их символы. Сделано.

 

— Итак, — говорит Стайлз через мгновение. — Я что-то чувствую…  мы начинаем стабилизироваться, или типа того.

 

Дерек фыркает.

 

— У нас есть только один способ выяснить это.

 

— Ты знаешь, что между магией и реальностью существует корреляция — что они влияют друг на дружку, правильно? Таким образом, изменив рисунок, мы изменили то, как  видим стаю. Как мы взаимодействуем.

 

— И? — спрашивает Дерек.

 

— Ты поставил меня на один уровень со всеми волками. Но я человек.

 

— Серьезно? Никогда не замечал.

 

— Очень смешно. Но я имею в виду, если ты веришь, что… не то чтобы я думаю, что ты стал бы, просто… я имею в виду, мне нравится быть человеком.

 

— Я знаю это.

 

— Просто потому, что теперь я часть стаи, ты же не начнешь думать, что я тоже хочу себе крутые клыки и когти?

 

Дерек молча смотрит на него, и Стайлз нервничает под его взглядом, но не отводит глаза. Его сердце бьется быстро, но ровно.

 

— Стайлз, я знаю, что ты не хочешь укус.

 

— Ну ладно. Прости, — по крайней мере, у него хватает совести слегка смутиться. — Итак…

 

— Если ты когда-нибудь, — Дерек с удивлением вслушивается в собственные слова. — Если бы ты когда-нибудь захотел — я бы мог.

 

— Ээээ… спасибо, полагаю? — Стайлз еще сильнее заливается краской. — Это значит, что ты…

 

Дерек поднимает брови.

 

— Не обращай внимания.

 

— Что, Стайлз?

 

— Я просто думал, что не нравлюсь тебе. Сильно. Или, типа, совсем.

 

Дерек вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

 

— Так. На чем мы остановились?

 

Они проверяют все еще раз. Больше не возникает никаких вопросов, и после того, как Дерек бросает последний взгляд и глубоко вдыхает, Стайлз извлекает из кармана спички и начинает зажигать свечи.

 

Дерек усаживается на матрас, наблюдая, как Стайлз бормочет заклинания. Он ощущает, как появляется магия. Она похожа на электричество, текущее, чтобы заполнить круг, усиливающееся с каждой зажженной свечой. Когда Дерек закрывает глаза, он почти может видеть ее, бесцветную энергию вне пределов его досягаемости. Он узнает ее, так же как узнал барьер из золы рябины, которую Стайлз разбросал вокруг склада.

 

— Для членов стаи Хейла, — говорит Стайлз, глядя на Дерека.

 

Дерек делает глубокий вдох.

 

— Дерек Хейл. Айзек Лэйхи. Эрика Раейс. Вернон Милтон Бойд. Питер Хейл. Стайлз Стилински. Скотт МакКолл. Как члены стаи из Бикон Хиллс, мы предъявляем права на эту территорию; эти земли наши.

 

Это все, что от него требуется. Дерек почти уверен, что Стайлз попросил его произнести эти слова только для того, чтобы его роль в ритуале казалась более важной, чем это есть на самом деле.

 

— Памятью наших любимых, — продолжает Стайлз. — Горем и трауром наших семей. Кровью волков, что охраняют эти земли. Полной луной, которая укрепляет нашу связь, я плету это заклинание. Для защиты от наших врагов и безопасности наших домов. Никакое зло не сможет пересечь этот барьер. Никакой вред не сможет быть нанесен нам.

 

Так все и происходит. Дерек чувствует, как магия сгущается вокруг них, создает купол. Он инстинктивно знает, что если кто-то ворвется в лофт и попытается прервать их, то будет отброшен назад — магия уже действует, Стайлз является ее источником.

 

— Стая сильна, мы едины. Ради нашего будущего я плету это заклинание. Ради мира я плету это заклинание. — Стайлз делает шаг, чтобы встать перед матрасом. Он смотрит прямо на Дерека. Руки опущены и сжаты в кулаки. — Заклинание сплетено, — говорит он. — В качестве жертвы я отдаю свою невинность, свою чистоту. Как только жертва будет принесена, заклинание будет сотворено и не может быть разрушено.

 

Стайлз замолкает. Дерек чувствует магию, безопасно собранную в нем. Кажется, что вселенная задержала дыхание, до тех пор, пока обещанное не будет отдано, до тех пор, пока Ритуал не завершится.

 

Стайлз кусает губы.

 

— Ты чувствуешь это? — шепчет он.

 

— Да.

 

— Тогда…

 

Дерек распахивает объятия. Стайлз падает на колени на край матраса и продвигается вперед, поколебавшись еще секунду, перед тем как скользнуть на колени к Дереку. Дерек ощущает его тело под руками, чувствует напряжение — магию, но также и нервозность — пробегающую по нему легкой дрожью.

 

— У нас есть время, — тихо напоминает ему Дерек.

 

Стайлз задушено смеется.

 

— Да, но… Я думаю, что умру от смущения, если мы вскоре не начнем. Дерек… пожалуйста?

 

И Дерек, движимый чем-то, что он не может в точности описать словами, притягивает его ближе и целует.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Совершенно очевидно, что у Стайлза немного опыта в поцелуях. Вначале он робок, потом проявляет слишком много энтузиазма, довольно небрежен и тороплив, так что Дерек просто слегка склоняет голову в сторону и продолжает поцелуй, приспосабливаясь к слишком большому количеству слюны и к тому, что языка то много, то мало. Тем не менее, каким-то образом они достаточно хорошо справляются, и когда разрывают поцелуй, у обоих слегка учащенное дыхание.

 

— Это…  можно мне?..— спрашивает Стайлз, Он выглядит испуганным, но возбужденным, и очень юным.

 

Дерек вспоминает свой собственный первый поцелуй — не с Кейт, к счастью, это один из тех моментов, которые не достались ей. Как он нервничал, не зная, позволены ли ему прикосновения, и как далеко он может зайти.

 

— Ты можешь трогать меня, если захочешь, — говорит он.

 

У Стайлза загораются глаза.

 

— Хорошо. Это хорошо. Потому что, я очень, очень хочу.

 

Они целуются еще некоторое время. Достаточно долго для того, чтобы Стайлз значительно улучшил свою технику, и происходящее становится все меньше похоже на борьбу без правил, и больше на поддразнивание — игривое скольжение языков, чередующееся с легкими укусами, которые тут же зализываются.

 

Дерек обнаруживает, что его заводит нижняя губа Стайлза, и он покусывает ее, заставляя того стонать и дрожать. Еще его заводит шея Стайлза, а Стайлз становится слабым и податливым, когда Дерек целует его за ухом. Тем не менее, Стайлз не просто позволяет ему делать все это, совсем нет; он требовательно исследует Дерека губами и руками, зарывается пальцами в волосы, скользит по его плечам вниз, а большой палец как бы случайно потирает сосок Дерека через тонкий хлопок футболки.

 

Дерек отвечает тем, что просовывает руку под футболку Стайлза и ласкает нежную кожу на пояснице, затем пальцы пробираются под пояс его штанов, и Стайлз выгибается от прикосновения.

 

Через какое-то время они избавляются от футболок. Вначале Стайлз стесняется, не позволяя Дереку смотреть на него, и прижимается ближе, так что они оказываются кожа к коже. Дерек гладит его спину, наслаждаясь ее гладкой бледностью и тем, как мускулы пульсируют под его прикосновениями. Стайлз стонет, когда большой палец Дерека потирает лопатку, и кусает его за мочку уха.

 

Пора, решает Дерек, дрожа от желания и возвращаясь к поцелуям, пока Стайлз не стал еще изобретательней, из-за чего Дерек может оказаться в неловком положении.

 

— Не торопись, — шепчет он.

 

— Я не могу, — шепчет Стайлз в ответ. Он приподнимается, и Дерек чувствует твердость его члена своим бедром. — Я не думаю, что смогу долго сдерживаться. Я просто… — Стайлз заливается краской и прячет лицо на шее Дерека.

 

— Давай разденемся, — говорит Дерек. — И ты сможешь делать, все что захочешь.

 

Стайлз садится, старательно избегая любого контакта.

 

— Ладно. Хорошо. Итак…

 

Он слезает с Дерека и начинает расстегивать джинсы. Дерек освобождается от своих штанов одним легким плавным движением. Стайлз копается со своими кнопками, но останавливается, когда Дерек укладывается на спину.

 

— Ты… ты голый.

 

Дерек делает глубокий вдох. Он поворачивается на бок, опираясь головой на локоть. Давая Стайлзу время рассмотреть. Его член, наполовину возбужденный, дергается и становится тверже под взглядом Стайлза.

 

Стайлз, абсолютно забывший о своих джинсах, становится на колени.

 

— Можно мне… Можно мне прикоснуться к тебе? Буквально на секунду?

 

Дерек кивает и раскидывает ноги, давая доступ и разрешение. Стайлз кусает губы, выглядя полностью сосредоточенным. Он хмурится и раскрывает рот, рука подбирается ближе, ближе — и наконец, смыкается вокруг члена Дерека. У Дерека сбивается дыхание. Вначале Стайлз колеблется, но потом его хватка становится сильнее, и это как раз то, что нужно. Дерек двигается, не может не двигаться, и слегка вбивается в кулак Стайлза.

 

— Ох, — выдыхает Стайлз, почти выпуская его, и Дерек закусывает кончик языка, чтобы не заскулить. А потом обхват Стайлза снова крепнет, и он пробует подрочить Дереку. Это не должно быть так хорошо — слишком плавно, Дерек любит пожестче — но, блядь, это _достаточно_ хорошо, так что он оказывается на грани и начинает тяжело дышать едва ли не через минуту.

 

— Если ты продолжишь, я кончу, — шепчет он. Это немного унизительно — то, как хрипит его голос, но Стайлз заслуживает предупреждения. Ничего большего, только предупреждение, если Стайлз хочет, чтобы Дерек кончил, он не будет возражать. У них есть вся ночь.

 

Стайлз неохотно отпускает его.

 

— Прости.

 

— Я говорил тебе, ты можешь делать все,  что хочешь, — произносит Дерек, зная, что приговаривает себя к бесконечному поддразниванию, но он не настолько отчаянно хочет кончить. Он должен дать Стайлзу возможность экспериментировать и делать все, что тот хочет. Ему хотелось бы быть более искушенным в таких вещах, суметь поднять Стайлзу настроение, заставить его рассмеяться. Но он никогда не был легкомысленным человеком, и они не настолько близки для шутливых заигрываний, характерных для парочек, которые занимаются этим только потому, что хотят.

 

На мгновение Стайлз кажется нерешительным. Дерек скользит ступней по его голени.

 

— Или ты можешь снять с себя джинсы.

 

Стайлз нервно смеется.

 

— Я забыл.

 

Дерек садится.

 

— Позволишь? — спрашивает он.

 

Стайлз затихает, с руками на поясе, глядя на него из-под ресниц, и кивает.

 

Вытряхнуть Стайлза из его одежек оказывается гораздо сложнее, чем ожидалось. Стайлз вначале снимает носки и быстро теряет равновесие. Дерек умудряется поймать его как раз вовремя, и получает удар локтем за свои усилия. Он фыркает скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли.

 

— Блядь. Прости. О Боже, прости меня, — бормочет Стайлз, и Дерек затыкает его, притягивая к себе и целуя.

 

Теперь им комфортнее друг с другом, и это помогает Стайлзу расслабиться. Он вновь забирается на колени к Дереку, словно забывая об их задаче, исследуя нижнюю губу Дерека своим языком. Дерек улыбается в поцелуй и переворачивает их, оказываясь сверху. Стайлз издает удивленный возглас и смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

 

Дерек усмехается и стягивает с него джинсы вместе с боксерами.

 

Член Стайлза тверд. Сочащийся, слегка изогнутый в одну сторону и обрезанный, - обстоятельство, никогда не оставляющее Дерека равнодушным и  заставляющее его рот  наполнится слюной. Его запах, тепло его тела вызывает у Дерека искушение просто взять и отсосать Стайлзу, быстро и грязно. Вместо этого он устраивается на Стайлзе — медленно, давая ему время возразить — но все, что Стайлз делает, это откидывает назад голову и стонет, когда их члены начинают скользить и тереться друг от друга. Он вцепляется Дереку в плечи, вжимаясь в него.

 

— Блядь. Это… ох, блядь.

 

— Так ты хочешь быть сверху? — спрашивает Дерек.

 

— А можно? — Стайлз открывает глаза, его зрачки расширены.

 

Дерек вновь переворачивает их — они почти соскальзывают с матраса, и Стайлз беззвучно смеется, балансируя на краю, пока Дерек не приподнимается и не укладывает его на место. Он обхватывает ладонями задницу Стайлза, слегка сжимая ее, и тот откидывает голову, задыхаясь.

 

— Блядь. Это… это так хорошо. Ты себе даже не представляешь…

 

— Поверь мне, — шепчет Дерек. — Я представляю. — Ему нравится эта позиция, когда его руки могут свободно перемещаться по всей коже Стайлза, исследуя незнакомую территорию, потирая большим пальцем его сосок, и притягивая того вниз, чтобы снова поцеловать. Мокрое нежное скольжение языков заставляет поджаться пальцы ног, так это здорово. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе кончить?

 

Стайлз резко вдыхает.

 

— Да. Господи, пожалуйста.

 

Дерек смыкает пальцы вокруг члена Стайлза. Требуется буквально пара медленных, плавных движений, и Стайлз с отчаянным стоном горячо и влажно изливается на живот Дереку, Дерек смотрит, завороженный, в то же время чувствуя, как напряжение уходит из него. Он, не колеблясь, использует расслабленность Стайлза в свою пользу, сдвигая его до тех пор, пока тот не соскальзывает с него и не оказывается лежащим на спине, и склоняется над ним. Дерек не заботится о том, чтобы вытереть сперму Стайлза, напротив, собирает ее так много, как может, пока она не покрывает его пальцы, и использует ее, чтобы открыть себя.

 

Он снова целует Стайлза, его рот расслаблен и почти не отвечает на поцелуй. Дерек улыбается ему в губы. Это дает ему больше времени, чтобы подготовиться. Когда Дерек дотягивается до смазки, потому что спермы явно будет недостаточно, чтобы Стайлз справился в свой первый раз, тот выходит из ступора.

 

— Эй? Что ты делаешь?

 

Дерек ложится на спину, позволяя Стайлзу наблюдать.

 

— Ох. Ох, блядь, Дерек.

 

Дерек поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, пока двигает пальцами.

 

— Как скоро ты снова будешь готов?

 

— Ты издеваешься? — спрашивает Стайлз, жадно глядя на то, как пальцы Дерека входят и выходят из его задницы. — Мне шестнадцать, чел, я… когда угодно. Правда.

 

Дерек опускает скептический взгляд на его член.

 

— Ну да, — признается Стайлз. — Я думаю, немного помощи не помешает.

 

Дерек откидывается назад. Дело идет на лад, и он закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Однако с членом Стайлза внутри него все будет еще лучше.

 

— Давай, — говорит он Стайлзу. — Иди сюда и сделай это, если ты готов.

 

— Ты… правда, можно?

 

— Сделай это.

 

Стайлз взбирается на него. Требуются некоторые  усилия, чтобы приспособиться, и одно или два задушенных «прости», пока они не находят идеальную позу. Дерек  согнут пополам, с поднятыми вверх ногами, покоящимися на плечах Стайлза, член Стайлза толкается ему в анус.

 

— Ты не сделаешь мне больно, — говорит Дерек. — Ты не должен медлить.

 

— Потому что ты слишком мужественный, чтобы чувствовать боль? — спрашивает Стайлз, ухитрившись фыркнуть, но не способный скрыть нервную дрожь.

 

— Нет. Потому что мне это нравится.

 

Так он разом перечеркивает все возражения, которые мог бы еще привести Стайлз, и тот  издает дрожащий выдох.

 

— Ладно, — говорит он, и двигается вперед.

 

Первый толчок получается слишком резким и сильным, и Дерек стонет, пойманный между болью и удовольствием, в момент, когда его тело еще не уверено, будет оно наказано или вознаграждено.

 

Он отвлекается от этого ощущения, пока Стайлз отодвигается назад, когда возникает секунда неизвестности — и тут магия вырывается на свободу, заставляя Стайлза громко закричать, а его глаза — засветится в водовороте серебристого и голубого. Дерек чувствует, как магия мерцает и танцует, как она накрывает его еще одной, последней, захватывающей дух лаской, и отступает прочь, убегая от них волнами, распространяющимися наружу, чтобы достичь заданной цели. Ритуал завершен.

 

Стайлз смотрит на него огромными глазами.

 

— Это…  это случилось, — шепчет он. — Мы сделали так, чтобы это случилось.

 

— _Ты_ сделал так, чтобы это случилось, — говорит Дерек. Давление внутри него, сильное и неумолимое, больше не ощущается как вторжение, его тело приспосабливается быстрее, чем человеческое, все еще пойманное в спутанный клубок мощной магии.

 

Он пробует толкнуться вперед. Стайлз шипит, потрясенно глядя на него.

 

— Дерек, — шепчет он. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что мне можно… Не говори мне, чтобы я остановился.

 

— Нет, — выдавливает Дерек. Стайлз сошел с ума? — Но ты должен двигаться.

 

Он притягивает Стайлза ближе, и тот кивает с видимым облегчением.

 

— Да. Да. Хорошо. Блядь, спасибо.

 

Дерек фыркает. Звук превращается во вздох, когда Стайлз начинает его трахать.

 

Нет ни единого шанса, что все не произойдет чересчур быстро, и они оба знают это. Дерек читает это в напряжении мышц Стайлза, судорожности его толчков и сбившемся, затрудненном дыхании. Если он хочет кончить, ему нужно поспешить, поэтому Дерек смыкает руку вокруг своего члена.

 

Этого недостаточно. К тому времени, когда Стайлз вот-вот готов кончить, Дерек уже чувствует близость оргазма, но он еще на грани.

С сокрушительным стоном Стайлз вбивается в него.

 

— Дерек, твою ж мать, я не могу даже… — у него закатываются глаза, рот искривляется в беззвучном « _ох»_ , он замирает и содрогается в оргазме, и Господи, он, блядь, прекрасен. Этого почти достаточно, чтобы отправить Дерека через край, но не совсем. Он яростно дрочит себе, сжавшись вокруг члена Стайлза, заставив его захныкать и вытащить. Слишком рано. Дерек подавляет проклятье, вызванное чувством опустошенности, ощутимой потери, желая получить Стайлза назад внутрь себя.

 

И тут Стайлз ныряет вниз, и любое слово протеста умирает на языке Дерека, когда он произносит:

 

— Скажи мне, если я что-то сделаю неправильно, ладно? — и сгибается пополам, чтобы взять в рот головку и еще немного, втягивает щеки и сосет, быстро и энергично.

 

Стыдно, как мало ему требуется. Дерек едва ли умудряется выдать слабое:

 

— Стайлз, я… — но тот не останавливается, и Дерек впивается когтями в матрас и кончает, беспомощно, в сладкие горячие небеса его рта.

 

Стайлз отстраняется, кашляя и вытирая рот о простыни. До того, как к Дереку возвращается голос, чтобы извиниться, Стайлз тянется к нему и укладывается сверху, устроив голову на плече Дерека, как на подушке, и уткнувшись в него.

 

— Прости, — бормочет он. — Я пытался подольше, правда пытался, но… все было так охуительно хорошо.

 

Дерек осторожно проводит рукой по его волосам.

 

— Не нужно извиняться. Ты сделал больше, чем нужно. Есть опыт в этом деле?

 

Стайлз качает головой с печальным смехом.

 

— Девственник, помнишь? Однако я много раз репетировал*(игра слов — dry run — репетировал/дрочил на сухую) — Он хихикает. — _Репетировал_. О, Господи. Прости. Это действительно жуткий каламбур.

 

Дерек пыхтит от смеха:

 

— Кому еще могло прийти такое в голову, кроме тебя!

 

Стайлз фыркает.

 

— Я бы сказал, что это неплохо сработало, не так ли? Разве что огурцы обычно не кончают.

 

Дерек практически давится собственной слюной.

 

— Давай сделаем вид, что я ничего об этом не слышал.

 

Стайлз вновь прыскает смехом.

 

— Хорошо, считай, что я этого не говорил, — соглашается он, пытаясь заглушить свой смех, уткнувшись в плечо Дерека. Он приподнимается и укладывается рядом с Дереком, перекинув через него руку и ногу. — Все получилось как-то… уж очень просто, понимаешь? Не ощущалось как настоящая жертва. Я имею в виду, что кончил с классным парнем, дважды, и все это слишком здорово, чтобы быть правдой.

 

Дерек вспоминает, каким подавленным выглядел Стайлз и как нервничал поначалу, и не может полностью с ним согласиться.

 

— Все прошло хорошо. Но это не значит, что ты бы сделал это, будь у тебя выбор.

 

— Нет, но…

 

Стайлз лежит рядом с ним, теплый и расслабленный. Это самое лучшее доказательство того, что Дерек не облажался слишком сильно. Тем не менее, он не может избавиться от мысли, что отнял что-то у Стайлза, нечто ценное. Большее, чем его девственность. Шанс сделать это с кем-то, в кого он влюблен, с кем-то, кто не настолько измучен и издерган, как Дерек.

 

— Все прошло не так, как ожидалось, — говорит Стайлз. — Во-первых, я действительно не думал, что ты позволишь себя трахнуть.

 

— Я думал, мы покончили с этим, — говорит Дерек. — Не такое уж это большое дело.

 

— Все, что этого касается, большое дело для меня, — говорит Стайлз, и Дерек прикусывает язык. — Не знаю, может быть, я немного… разочарован? В чем-то. Потому что я действительно продержался недолго, и, полагаю, все получилось только благодаря тебе. Ну, ты понимаешь.

Дерек отвешивает ему затрещину.

 

— Ай!

 

— Маленький идиот. _Ты_ сделал это свершившимся по-настоящему, — Дерек закатывает глаза. — Если ты чувствуешь себя обманутым, мы всегда можем пойти на второй круг.

 

— Что? — Стайлз поднимает голову, и недоверчиво смотрит на него. — Правда?

 

Понимая, что он только что выпустил джина из бутылки, Дерек матерится про себя. Единожды переспать со Стайлзом ради магического ритуала — это одно. И совсем другое — сделать это, чтобы удовлетворить его любопытство. Он не должен поощрять Стайлза, если хочет пройти через все это, сохранив уважение к себе.

 

Он не должен. Он действительно не должен.

 

С другой стороны, Дерек позволил Стайлзу совершить ритуал, доверяя его знаниями и опыту. Разве это не лицемерие — делать вид, что Стайлз не способен сделать свой собственный выбор? Он не один раз доказывал, что заслуживает доверия, и Дерек обязан уважать его решения.

 

И это всего лишь секс. Если это одна ночь, которая у них есть, то они могут сделать вид, что это так.

— Если ты хочешь, — говорит Дерек. — Если ты хочешь, мы можем сделать это.

 

— Ты… Это серьезно, ты не шутишь? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Я имею в виду, что мог бы понять, если бы ты подшучивал. Прежде всего, это не то, чего ты хотел…

 

— Стайлз, — говорит Дерек. _Я хочу, чтобы ты получил, то, что ты хочешь. Я хочу сделать так, чтобы ты чувствовал себя хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы ты… Я хочу тебя._ — Если бы я не хотел этого, то не предлагал бы.

 

— Что ж, хорошо, если только ты не делаешь это ради меня. Ты же понимаешь, что ничего мне не должен.

 

Дерек вздыхает. Он притягивает Стайлза ближе, проводя рукой по позвоночнику и зарываясь носом ему в шею, а потом приближает губы к уху Стайлза.

 

— Я хочу тебя. Хочу трахнуть тебя на четвереньках и заставить кончить на моем члене.

 

Судя по тому, как Стайлз напрягается,  и как его опавший было член дергается у бедра Дерека, его слова достигли цели.

 

— Да, — шепчет Стайлз. — Да, пожалуйста.

 

Дерек открывает его пальцами, медленно, не торопясь, и почти заставляет кончить, потому что не может остановиться, слишком завороженный выражением лица Стайлза. Дерек сосредоточено наблюдает, как каждый раз, когда он определенным образом поворачивает пальцы, Стайлз становится чуть ближе к оргазму. До тех пор, пока Стайлз не превращается в потную, дрожащую массу, шепчущую ругательства, и мольбы, «даа», и «ох», и «блядь, да». Ощущение собственной власти, заставляющей Стайлза так реагировать, пьянит, как наркотик. Дерек хочет большего, чувствуя себя слегка ошеломленным из-за того, как сильно хочет этого.

 

Он припадает ртом к беззащитному горлу Стайлза, прикусывает зубами кожу, оставляя очередной след, и Стайлз содрогается под ним.

 

— Дерек… Я готов, давай… ты можешь… Я схожу с ума, не заставляй меня умолять, пожалуйста….

 

Дерек чертыхаясь, вытягивает пальцы. Он переворачивает Стайлза, который встает на четвереньки, и быстро покрывает свой член смазкой. Он сжимает бедра Стайлза, толкаясь до тех пор, пока не проскальзывает в потное, липкое пространство между ними. Стайлз стонет.

 

— Ты уверен? Я могу кончить так, между твоих ног, — шепчет Дерек, и это не уступка. Ему нравится чувствовать Стайлза таким образом, он тверд и полон безотчетного желания двигаться, и явно не продержится долго.

 

— Не будь такой  задницей, — шипит Стайлз. — Хватит дразнить меня. Я хочу тебя внутри, сейчас.

 

Руки Дерека сжимаются на бедрах Стайлза.

 

— Хорошо. — Он делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. — Скажи мне, если что-то пойдет не так.

 

Одной рукой Дерек  направляет свой член, чтобы войти под нужным углом,  другой притягивает к себе Стайлза. Тот задыхается, и, когда головка проникает внутрь, издает высокий протяжный стон.

 

— Вот дерьмо. Ты…

 

— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — шепчет Дерек. — Мы можем, в любое время, я говорил тебе…

 

— Ты издеваешься? Нет. Давай. Дерек — давай.

 

Несмотря на количество смазки и все усилия Дерека по подготовке, проникновение оказывается непростым делом. Стайлз сжимает его как тисками, каждый дюйм дается с трудом. В конце концов он  выдыхает, опускается ниже, и им становится легче, достаточно, чтобы Дерек проскользнул остаток пути.

 

— Блядь, — выдыхает Стайлз. — Блядь. Это как…

 

— Скажи мне, — просит Дерек. — Что ты чувствуешь?

 

— Заполненность. Охуительную заполненность.

 

Его голос звучит растерянно. Дерек хорошо знает, каково ему сейчас, он отлично помнит свой первый раз, когда все ощущения были чересчур острыми и немного пугающими.

— Ты держишься хорошо. Просто замечательно. Продолжай дышать, ладно? Помни, ты здесь командуешь.

 

— Я не хочу командовать, — говорит Стайлз срывающимся голосом. — Я хочу, чтобы ты оттрахал меня. Сильно.

 

Дерек склоняется над ним, обвивая рукой талию, и упивается ощущением от прикосновений кожи Стайлза к своей.

 

— Я это сделаю.

 

Он делает один пробный толчок, потом другой, медленно и осторожно, и раз за разом Стайлз постепенно расслабляется, привыкая к темпу. Дерек чувствует, как ему становится комфортнее, и он начинает толкаться в ответ.

 

Именно тогда Дерек замедляется, сдерживая следующий толчок, выжидая до тех пор, пока Стайлз не начинает проявлять нетерпение.

 

— Дерек…

 

Дерек резко толкается вперед, Стайлз вскрикивает, и он тут же останавливается.

 

— Да, — Стайлз стискивает зубы, толкаясь ему навстречу. — Именно так, Дерек!

 

Дерек, только сейчас осознавая, что до этого сдерживал дыхание, облегченно выдыхает, и начинает трахать Стайлза по-настоящему, вызывая у него вздохи и стоны, которые звучат чаще и громче, и это показывает, что все идет как надо. Он сгибает ноги, вбивается под другим углом, и вознаграждается за это задушенным криком. Стайлз напрягается и впивается пальцами в матрас.

 

— Еще. Пожалуйста. Я хочу…

 

Дереку не нужно повторять дважды. Он въезжает в Стайлза снова и снова. Проскользнув рукой вниз, находит член Стайлза, твердый и мокрый от смазки, и требуется всего лишь десяток движений рукой, в такт его толчками, для того, чтобы Стайлз сжался и кончил с высоким, резким звуком. Дерек поддерживает его, обнимая вокруг талии, уверенный, что сейчас Стайлз не способен справиться без его помощи.

 

Содрогания утихают, Стайлз вздыхает, прислоняясь спиной к Дереку, повисая мертвым грузом в его руках. Дерек медленно поводит бедрами. Он хочет трахать Стайлза и кончить в него. Хочет остаться внутри и никогда не покидать. Вместо этого он аккуратно вытаскивает член, и Стайлз плюхается на матрас. Дерек растягивается над ним, накрывая, как одеяло. Его член скользит между бедер Стайлза, тот одобрительно мычит и сжимает ноги. Все скользкое от смазки, и Дерек толкается, медленно, дразня сам себя. Он проводит языком вдоль позвоночника, оставляя мокрый след, целует Стайлза в затылок, впитывает остывающий пот между лопатками. Стайлз вздыхает, выгибая спину, как сонный кот.

 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты перевернулся, — говорит Дерек. Он уже перешел ту грань, когда был способен сдерживаться или стыдиться своих желаний. — Так, чтобы я смог кончить на тебя.

 

— На мое лицо? — спрашивает Стайлз, поворачивая голову в сторону, и глядя на Дерека с любопытством.

 

— Нет. На твой член.

 

— Мммм, — Стайлз переворачивается. Лицо у него красное и пятнистое, волосы в беспорядке, и он улыбается Дереку с озорством в глазах. — Сделай это. — Он разводит ноги, открывая себя без колебаний.

 

Продолжая смотреть на Стайлза, Дерек берет свой член в руку. Стайлз, приоткрыв рот, смотрит, как Дерек дрочит.

 

— Это круто. Ты такой горячий, — шепчет он и облизывает губы, и это все что требуется. Дерек кончает на член Стайлза, на лобковые волосы и яички, заворожено наблюдая, как последняя капля попадает на раскрытую дырку. Блядь.

 

Стайлз шумно выдыхает.

 

— Гребанное дерьмо. Ты извращенный ублюдок.

 

Дерек ничего не может поделать. Он действительно не может. Он собирает большим пальцем капли, подносит его к анусу Стайлза и вталкивает внутрь.

 

Стайлз матерится.

 

— Господи, ты убиваешь меня.

 

Дерек еще раз глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь прояснить голову. Он и раньше замечал, что глупеет от секса. Тем не менее, это еще хуже, это его… Нет.

 

 

Он взбирается на матрас и утыкается лицом в простыни рядом со Стайлзом.

 

Сердце Стайлза стучит сильно и ровно, слегка учащенно, но постепенно ритм замедляется. Дерек сейчас настроен на тело Стайлза, слушает его дыхание и понимает, что тот скоро уснет. Дерек поворачивается к нему. Глаза у Стайлза закрыты, губы распухли от множества поцелуев, и у него как минимум один засос высоко на шее, который почти невозможно спрятать. Он пахнет потом, и спермой, и смертельной усталостью, которая возникает после действительно хорошего секса, и немного — несмотря на то, что это не столько запах, сколько трудно описываемый след — магией.

 

Стайлз пахнет так, будто принадлежит ему.

 

— Стайлз, — говорит Дерек. — Стайлз, давай, проснись на минуточку.

 

Стайлз открывает глаза.

 

—  Ты портишь мне удовольствие.

 

— Знаю. Но я уверен, что ты поблагодаришь меня, если, проснувшись  утром,  не окажешься приклеен к простыням и не будешь пахнуть спермой.

 

Стайлз зевает.

 

— Не хочу двигаться.

 

— Хорошо.

 

— Который час?

 

Дерек бросает взгляд на часы на ночном столике.

 

— Пол одиннадцатого.

 

— Ох. Я должен…

 

— Прими душ, — настаивает Дерек. — А я закажу что-нибудь поесть. Пицца подойдет? — Кто не любит пиццу? Он садится и наклоняется за штанами.

 

— Ничего себе! Кто ты и что ты сделал с Дереком Хейлом? — Теперь Стайлз открывает оба глаза.

 

— Очень смешно. Как насчет того, чтобы следующую шутку придумать под душем? — говорит Дерек многозначительно, и Стайлз ворчит, но встает. По крайней мере, пытается.

 

 — Бля, — произносит он слабо, морщась, и снова садится. — Мои ноги… типа подкашиваются. Также, для записи, _оу_.

 

— Такое случается. — Дерек встает и протягивает Стайлзу руку, помогая подняться и обнимает, поддерживая, пока тот не приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы устоять на ногах и самостоятельно добрести до ванной. Он забывает про одежду, а Дерек не напоминает о ней; вместо этого он идет за второй парой штанов — мягких и поношенных — и вылинявшей серой футболкой. Он кладет их на пороге, убеждая себе, что делает это вовсе не для того, чтобы Стайлз пах им.

 

Он заказывает пиццу, второй раз за день застилает кровать свежими простынями, затем собирает одежду Стайлза и складывает на комод. Душ шумит долгое время, достаточно долго, чтобы Дерек забеспокоился и начал прислушиваться. В конце концов вода перестает течь, и пару минут спустя голова Стайлза высовывается из-за двери.

 

— Дерек? Не мог бы ты…

 

Дерек указывает на одежду, которую он положил на пол.

 

— А, круто, — Стайлз забирает ее и снова исчезает.

 

К тому времени, когда он покидает ванную, Дерек начинает чувствовать зуд из-за пота и спермы на коже. Он вытягивает из бумажника несколько долларов и кладет на кухонный стол.

 

— Двадцатка за доставку.

 

Стайлз молча смотрит на него, и Дерек пытается угадать, о чем он думает. Можно было прямо спросить об этом, но это немного неловкий разговор для двух парней, которые только что занимались тем, что планировалось  как  одноразовый секс. Он подходит ближе и прикасается к плечу Стайлза.

 

— Ты в порядке?

 

Стайлз выдыхает.

 

— Да. Думаю, да.

 

Дерек мягко проводит губами по его губам, прежде чем успевает осознать, что делает.

 

— Выпей что-нибудь. Я быстро.

 

Дерек принимает душ так быстро, как никогда в жизни. Когда он выходит из ванной, Стайлз как раз дает чаевые разносчику.

 

За считанные минуты от двух мясных пицц не остается ни крошки. Как только с ними покончено, Стайлз отталкивает пустую коробку, и медленно поднимается.

 

— Спасибо, это было здорово. Что ж. Думаю, я лучше…

 

Дерек ждал этого момента и боялся его. Он не должен удерживать Стайлза. Но волк чует его запах, и Дереку не нравится сама мысль, что Стайлз уйдет после того, что между ними было, после той близости, которую они разделили. Волк будет ныть и горевать, не давая ему покоя.

 Дерек не хочет, чтобы Стайлз шел домой в одиночестве, сомневаясь в том, что поступил правильно и сожалея об этом.

 

— Если ты не против, — говорит Дерек, — я бы предложил тебе остаться. — Это звучит немного высокопарно, как пустая фраза, и он добавляет. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты остался.

 

Против ожидания, Стайлз по-прежнему выглядит так, словно сомневается.

 

— Конечно, — говорит он, теребя нижнюю губу. — Если ты…

 

Он краснеет, и Дерек в ответ на это выгибает бровь, но жесткая линия его плеч немного смягчается.

 

— Если ты хочешь…

 

— Так и есть, — говорит Дерек. — Пойдем со мной в постель.

 

Румянец становится ярче, и нет, ему не должно казаться, что это мило — то, что Стайлз вдруг засмущался.

 

Вначале им неловко. Они еще не привыклидруг к другу, не знают, как им устроиться. Стайлз ерзает, то и дело переворачиваясь с одного бока на другой. Дерек, поклявшийся сам себе, что не будет проявлять инициативу, наконец, сдается, притягивает Стайлза ближе и укладывает их в классической позиции ложек.

 

Пока он делает это, Стайлз начинает смеяться.

 

— Ни слова, — предупреждает его Дерек.

 

— Чел…

 

Дерек кусает его за мочку, не-слишком-нежно.

 

— Не челкай мне.

 

Стайлз шипит.

 

— Ты мудила.

 

— Тебе нравится, — шепчет Дерек. Сейчас он удовлетворен и готов уснуть. В кои-то веки, он не хочет думать о последствиях и согласен довольствоваться тем, что имеет, и, если это одна ночь со Стайлзом в его постели, он не будет жаловаться.

 

— Что с тобой? — шепчет Стайлз. — Ты как плюшевый мишка, или типа того. Абсолютная мягкость.

 

— Я покажу тебе мягкость, — говорит Дерек, толкаясь пахом в задницу Стайлза. Это бесполезная попытка, у него не встанет в ближайшее время. — Завтра.

 

— Это обещание?

 

— Заткнись, Стайлз.

 

Стайлз смеется. Через мгновение он неуверенно кладет руку поверх руки Дерека, лежащей у него на животе.

 

— Споки.

 

Звонок раздается в середине ночи.

 

Чувствуя бегущий по жилам адреналин, Дерек тянется к телефону. Лежащий рядом с ним Стайлз садится, моргая.

 

— Ну, — рявкает Дерек.

 

— Дерек? Это я, Айзек.

 

— Что не так?

 

— Дерек… Произошло кое-что по-настоящему странное. Я пришел домой, и когда хотел закрыть дверь, они возникли на пороге. Кали и Эннис. Они пришли за мной — или пытались — но они словно, я не знаю, врезались в невидимую стену? Они просто не могли проникнуть внутрь. Я знаю, что они также проверили гараж и заднюю дверь, думаю, Кали также пробовала и крышу — но их откинуло, как будто что-то сдерживало их.

 

Магия. Жертва. Она сработала.

 

— И что случилось потом? — спрашивает Дерек.

 

— Они ушли. Хотя Кали — она правда жуткая, знаешь — подошла к моей двери так близко, как смогла, и сказала мне: «Скажи Хейлу, я впечатлена, он делает успехи. Но как долго он сможет поддерживать это?» Потом они исчезли. Дерек, что происходит? Это как в тот раз с рябиновой золой. Но непонятно, почему я смог войти в свой дом, а они не могли.

 

— Все в порядке, — говорит Дерек. — Слушай, Айзек, это сложно объяснить. Завтра после школы мы соберемся всей стаей. Барьер — это охранное заклинание. Я не был уверен, что оно сработает.

 

Стайлз фыркает.

 

На другом конце возникает пауза.

 

— Ты где? — спрашивает Айзек.

 

Естественно, он услышал, возможно, даже узнал Стайлза.

 

— Я у себя. Айзек, сейчас, — Дерек бросает взгляд на часы на ночном столике, — половина второго. Почему ты вернулся домой так поздно?

 

Айзек виновато молчит, и это вызывает у Дерека любопытство.

 

— Так в чем дело?

 

— Я уснул у Скотта.

 

Он должен был там остаться, должен был хорошенько подумать, прежде чем в одиночку идти по улице в такое время. С тех пор, как альфы начали доставлять им неприятности, в стае был учрежден негласный комендантский час. Часть Дерека хочет сделать Айзеку выговор, но другая часть решает отложить это до лучших времен.

 

— Заклинание — недавняя разработка, я объясню завтра.

 

Еще одна пауза. Стайлз молчит, теребя одеяло. Не задумываясь, Дерек кладет ладонь поверх его руки и сжимает ее. Стайлз переводит взгляд на Дерека, тот смотрит в ответ.

 

Они сделали это. Они защитили стаю.

 

Стайлз сжимает его руку.

 

— Слушай, Айзек. Уже поздно, и я бы предпочел объяснить все лично. Придешь завтра?

 

Айзек выдыхает.

 

— Я думаю, да. Так это заклинание не повредит мне, или чего? И я смогу уйти? Я не пробовал.

 

Стайлз издает рассерженный звук и тянется к телефону — движение, которого Дерек не ожидал, не говоря уже о том, чтобы предотвратить.

 

— Айзек? Это Стайлз. Слушай, мы с Дереком сотворили это заклинание сегодня вечером. Оно должно защитить наши дома, чтобы никто с плохими намерениями не смог войти — по крайней мере, никто сверхъестественный. Это не сработает против обычного вора или серийного убийцы, так что, если они наймут ниндзю, ты все равно окажешься в заднице.

 

Айзек давится нервным смехом. Дерек не может определить, от чего — от радости или от ужаса.

 

— В любом случае, это довольно-таки злобная магия. Хорошо, что мы убедились, что это действительно работает, я имею в виду, я знал в теории, но не был уверен. Если мы правильно разыграем карты, этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы заставить их свалить, поджав хвосты между ног. Образно говоря, или, может быть, буквально, я не знаю.

 

— Ты все еще у Дерека? — спрашивает Айзек.

 

— Ага. Я вроде как устал после ритуала, — произносит Стайлз с абсолютно серьезным лицом, и Дерек с трудом сдерживает рвущийся из него смех. — Так что он позволил мне отрубиться в лофте.

 

— Мне жаль, что я вас разбудил.

 

— Да не проблема. Я полагаю, ты был слегка напуган — прости за это. Мы не хотели, чтобы вы надеялись раньше времени, поэтому никому не сказали.

 

Дерек перестает слушать, встает, чтобы принести бутылку воды, проверить замки, и бросить взгляд на улицу: вдруг кто-нибудь — какой-нибудь альфа-придурок — подозрительно ошивается поблизости. Но поскольку все кажется спокойным, он возвращается к Стайлзу, который сидит на кровати и смотрит на него.

 

Дерек протягивает ему воду. Стайлз берет ее и делает большой глоток.

 

— Спасибо.

 

Он закручивает крышечку и ставит бутылку на пол возле кровати. Наступает момент тишины.

 

И потом…

 

— Я не могу поверить, что мы и правда сделали это, — говорит Стайлз. — Я не могу поверить, что это сработало. Просто представь их лица — Кали и этого тупого хера Энниса, когда они пытались побить Айзека, но так и не смогли добраться до него.

 

Дерек поднимает бровь, потому что, да, это приятная мысль.

 

— И… — голос Стайлза дрожит. — И Айзек, который смотрит на них и не понимает, что им помешало. Я даже не знаю, что смешнее.

 

Это не настолько смешно, по правде говоря, но попытка Дерека сказать об этом не удается, потому что Стайлз игриво бьет его по носу.

 

— Ой, да ладно тебе, это было смешно!

 

Дерек хватает его за руки, чтобы удержать на месте. Это превращается в своего рода шутливую борьбу со Стайлзом, пытающимся освободиться только для того, чтобы вновь стукнуть его, до тех пор, пока Дерек не закапывает его в простыни, собираясь защекотать до слез, и не решает вместо этого поцеловать.

 

Их возне приходит конец, когда Стайлз открывается, с готовностью обнимая Дерека и вздыхая в поцелуй.

 

Они целуются до тех пор, пока усталость не накрывает их. Дерек засыпает, в то время как они по-прежнему переплетаются друг с другом в его постели, которая уже пахнет ими обоими.


	6. Chapter 6

— Это интересный поворот событий, — говорит Дюкалион, поправляя свои темные очки. — По правде говоря, я не ожидал, что вы будете способны принять вызов. Стая волков-подростков, неопытный альфа, которого не растили для лидерства…

 

Рядом с ним стоит Кали, а справа от нее Эннис. Близнецы, на два шага позади них, слоняются в тени деревьев, молчаливые и угрожающие. Встреча проходит возле дома семьи Дерека, точнее, у развалин дома, и эти раны ощущаются так свежо, что стены с таким же успехом могли бы продолжать тлеть.

 

Дерек сжимает зубы. Одно дело знать, насколько он не подходит для этой роли, и совсем другое слышать это от Дюкалиона,  произносимое подобным тоном.

 

— Как вы видели, стая может быть небольшой, но достаточно сильной, чтобы защитить саму себя.

 

Дюкалион похлопывает себя по губам кончикам пальцев. Размышляет.

 

— Вы успешно защитили ваши жилища, это действительно так. Но, как вы знаете, это не единственное условие, которое вы должны выполнить. Канима ушла, а как насчет юной омеги на твоей территории?

 

— Здесь нет омеги, — произносит Дерек, обнажая на Дюкалиона и Кали зубы в яростной улыбке.

 

Скотт, до этого стоявший между Стайлзом и Айзеком, делает шаг вперед.

 

— Я с Дереком, — говорит он.

 

— Это так? — спрашивает Дюкалион.

 

Дерек ни на секунду не обманывается. Дюкалион самый опасный из них, опаснее, чем Эннис с его грубой силой, опаснее даже, чем Кали с ее острыми, как бритва, улыбкой и когтями.

 

— Последний раз, когда я разговаривал с тобой, волчонок, ты скорее был настроен утверждать, что этого не случится. В конце концов, ты понял, где твое место?

 

— Я понял, — отвечает Скотт, и Дерек видит, как тот сжимает кулаки, чтобы не дать вылезти когтям. Дюкалион тоже замечает это.  Дереку остается  надеяться, что Скотт понимает: снисходительность Дюкалиона – всего лишь игра.

 

— Мое место в стае, — отвечает Скотт.

 

— Позволь мне все полностью прояснить, — уточняет Дюкалион. — О какой стае ты говоришь и кто твой альфа?

 

Скотт смотрит на Дерека и кивает, встретившись с ним глазами.

 

— Стая Хейла. Мой альфа — Дерек. — он произносит это не колеблясь, искренне, и Дерек с облегчением выдыхает.

 

Дюкалион склоняет голову набок.

 

— Как скоро ты снова передумаешь? Я припоминаю, что ты утверждал, что тебе не нужна стая, не говоря уже об альфе.

 

Очевидно, чего стоит Скотту не реагировать на насмешки. Линия плеч напряжена, челюсть упрямо выдвинута.

 

— Я не передумаю, — говорит он.

 

— Тогда позволь надеяться, что ты запомнишь урок, который я тебе преподал, — выдает Дюкалион последнюю, просчитанную издевку. Он выжидает, давая время, чтобы сказанное усвоилось. — Очень хорошо. Нам осталось лишь решить вопрос с охотниками в городе.

 

Со звуком рассекаемого воздуха стрела вонзается в дерево прямо над головой Дюкалиона. Несколько дюймов ниже, и она проткнула бы ему горло.

 

— Это мой ответ, — говорит Эллисон, выходя из дома с луком, уже заряженным другой стрелой.

 

Кали шипит и переступает с ноги на ногу, готовая атаковать. Дюкалион, внешне невозмутимый, улыбается Эллисон.

 

— Мисс Арджент. Как мило, что вы присоединились к нам.

 

— Я тоже с Дереком, — она стоит, широко расставив ноги, уверенная в себе и ничуть не напуганная.

 

— Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, но я не думаю, что такая юная девушка, как вы, может говорить от имени всей семьи, — говорит Дюкалион. — Пусть в клане Арджентов матриархат, но возраст и опыт имеют значение. Боюсь, чтобы убедить меня, что старый договор все еще действует, потребуется нечто большее, чем меткий выстрел охотника-подростка.

 

— Старый договор был разорван, когда моя тетка сожгла этот дом, — говорит Эллисон. — Но теперь он возобновлен. Мой отец и альфа пришли к соглашению, и я здесь в знак того, что Ардженты намереваются держать данное слово. Кроме того, я связана со стаей и являюсь ее частью. Моя стрела могла с легкостью убить тебя; я не часто мажу по мишеням.

 

Кали фыркает с отвращением. Эннис напрягает мышцы, его уродливая ухмылка выражает презрение. Дюкалион снимает очки, демонстрируя красный всполох, буквально на мгновение, однако он интенсивнее и  ярче, чем у любого из альф, виденных Дереком.

 

— Смелое заявление. Не ошибитесь, мисс Арджент, пусть вы и охотница, но и я не просто волк.

 

Он произносит эти слова спокойным ровным голосом, но в нем ощущается сила, и все волки чувствуют это. Кто-то — Айзек — издает низкий горловой вой. Скотт делает шаг к Эллисон, становясь между ней и альфами. Даже Эллисон колеблется, секунду или две ее хватка на луке не так тверда, как прежде. У нее мрачнеет лицо. Она тут же вновь поднимает лук, но под стальной решимостью скрыт намек на неуверенность, и волки понимают это. Они хищники и всегда чуют слабость.

 

Питер откашливается, заставляя всех, кто стоит рядом, вздрогнуть.

 

— Я полагаю, этого довольно, — произносит он, обращаясь к Дюкалиону. — Ваши требования были выполнены, и, если вы не собираетесь начать войну, нет никакой необходимости для проявлений враждебности.

 

— Ты, — шипит Кали.

 

— Я, — ласковым голосом отвечает Питер. — Нет, правда, есть какая-то причина продолжать все это?

 

Дерек использует короткий момент, пока внимание Дюкалиона не сфокусировано на нем, и поворачивает голову к Эллисон.

 

— Опусти свой лук, — тихо говорит он. — Они не причинят тебе вред.

 

— Они пытались убить меня, — возражает она, ее глаза темны от злости, стрела по-прежнему нацелена на Дюкалиона. — Это дает мне право…

 

— Нас испытывали, — говорит Дерек. — Теперь, когда мы ответили на их вызов, они не тронут тебя.

 

— Если, конечно, ты не последуешь по стопам своего дедушки, — добавляет Дюкалион. — Или твоей тети.

 

Эллисон вздрагивает, как и Дерек. Через секунду она опускает лук.

 

— Хорошая девочка, — бормочет Питер, заработав ледяной взгляд от нее и Кали. — Я так понимаю, мы закончили?

 

В этот раз в глазах Дюкалиона нечто большее, чем просто вспышка красного, и она направлена на Питера, и только на него.

 

Питер делает шаг назад.

 

— Я удаляюсь, в таком случае.

 

— Останься, — произносит Дюкалион, слегка оскалившись, несмотря на то, что тон его по-прежнему спокоен. — Остался еще один последний вопрос, который должен быть решен.

 

— Какой? — спрашивает Дерек, будто бы не зная, о чем идет речь.

 

— Ты знаешь закон. Стая объединена и сильна, территория в безопасности, но что насчет альфы? Ты доказал, что можешь собрать стаю, но способен ли ты защитить их?

 

— Он способен, — говорит Стайлз, стоя прямо позади Дерека. Он так близко, что Дерек слышит его дыхание, и его присутствие одновременно и успокаивает, и отвлекает. — Он наш альфа.

 

— Вы, должно быть, мистер Стилински. Будущий эмиссар, тот самый, кто создал это восхитительное охраняющее заклинание, так ведь? — Веселье сверкает в глазах Дюкалиона. — Я немого знаю о магии, и однажды с удовольствием послушаю, как именно вы сотворили подобное чудо. Магия имеет свою цену. Что было вашей?

 

— Это не твоя забота, — говорит Дерек, прежде чем Стайлз успевает открыть рот. — С чего бы нам рассказывать тебе? Прими все, как есть.

 

Сердцебиение Стайлза ускоряется, он переступает с ноги на ногу, явно сжигаемый желанием ответить со своей обычной язвительностью, и Дерек пытается передать ему спокойствие через связь внутри стаи, практически уверенный, что не преуспеет.

 

— Вы должны были принести жертву, — говорит Кали. — Только так можно заставить заклинание работать. Что вы сделали?

 

— Секрет фирмы, — произносит Стайлз, прежде чем Дерек успевает его остановить. — Не рассчитывай, что ты узнаешь правду просто потому, что хочешь.

 

Кали прищуривается. Дереку не нравится жестокая гримаса, искривляющая ее рот. Тем не менее, она сохраняет спокойствие, в то время как Дюкалион покашливает, привлекая к себе внимание.

 

— Как я и сказал, альфа обязан доказать свои права. Ты готов продемонстрировать силу в бою, Дерек?

 

— Что? Нет! — протестует Стайлз.

 

— Да, — отвечает Дерек. — Если ты обещаешь оставить в покое мою стаю.

 

Дюкалион кивает.

 

— Согласно нашим традициям.

 

— Кто бросит мне вызов? — спрашивает Дерек.

 

Кали делает шаг вперед.

 

— Я.

 

— Нет! — вновь говорит Стайлз. — Мы сделали все, что вы хотели! Что вы пытаетесь доказать?

 

— Стайлз, — говорит Дерек тихо. Он не сможет ничего сделать, если будет слышать страх в голосе Стайлза.

 

Дюкалион, подняв брови, бросает на Стайлза долгий, оценивающий взгляд.

 

— Как яростно ты его защищаешь. Какая преданность. Я умею ценить мужество, когда вижу его. Вы с мисс Арджент и мисс Мартин — истинные сокровища этой стаи. Я глубоко уважаю вас. Но вы не волки. Это наше дело; это не ваша драка.

 

Он снимает очки, обнаруживая человеческие глаза, и обводит взглядом стаю.

 

— Ни один из вас не был рожден и выращен волком, так что я ничего не имею против вас, — мягко продолжает он. — Ваша верность достойна восхищения, но вы должны отступить. По традициям альф, Дерек должен доказать свою храбрость, свою силу, свою выносливость. После этого  мы сможем принять решение  — доверить ли ему и его стае безопасность Бикон Хиллс.

 

— Нет, — говорит Скотт, к удивлению Дерека. — Это наша стая, и мы создаем собственные правила. Мы все защищаем друг друга.

 

— Ты молод, — говорит Дюкалион. — Ты не знаешь законов, которые помогали нам поддерживать мир и равновесие на протяжении сотен лет. Это путь волков.

 

— Тогда путь волков не наш путь, — говорит Скотт. — Что это должно доказать? Что Кали лучший боец?

 

Кали оскаливает зубы.

 

— Если он не может защитить свою стаю, то не заслуживает чести быть вожаком.

 

— Мы все защищаем друг друга, — повторяет Скотт. — Разве не для этого нужна стая?

 

Стайлз делает несколько шагов вперед, пока не оказывается рядом с Дереком, со Скоттом по другую сторону. Он закатывает глаза на Кали.

 

— О, пожалуйста. Признай это, тебе нет никакого дела  до защиты города. Ты просто хочешь изгнать или уничтожить Дерека, чтобы он — Стайлз указывает на Эниса, — имел свою собственную территорию. Но если ты хотя бы на секунду веришь в то, что стая пойдет на это и примет одного из ваших громил в качестве альфы — ты не можешь ошибаться сильнее.  Посмотрим, как далеко вы сможете зайти с объединившейся против вас стаей Бикон Хиллс.

 

Бойд подходит к Дереку  и кладет руку ему на плечо. Он ничего не говорит, ему не нужно —  жест говорит сам за себя.

 

— Мы заключили договор с Дереком, — говорит Эллисон, сохраняя свою позицию неподалеку от Скотта. — Не с вами. Мы хотим доверять ему, но не будем доверять никому из вас.

 

— Вы понятия не имеете, о чем говорите, — говорит Кали. — Вы просто дети.

 

— Со всем уважением, — говорит Стайлз, — которого немного, кстати, не после всего того дерьма, что вы вывалили на нас. Мы живем в 21 веке. Менталитет «дикого зверя» устарел. В наше время мы не поклоняемся нашим лидерам, потому что они ходят по колено во вражеской крови. Мы следуем за ними, потому что это наш выбор.

 

Эрика делает шаг вперед, присоединяясь к передней линии, отбрасывая назад гриву светлых волос.

 

— Когда вы держали нас под замком, ты сказал, что у вас нет намерения причинить вред. Но если вы убьете Дерека, вам придется убить и нас. Всех нас. И вы серьезно испортите себе репутацию. Ардженты придут за вами. Человеческая полиция придет за вами. Стайлз сын шерифа.

 

— Мы имели дело с канимой, — добавляет Скотт. — Мы имели дело с Питером, когда он был неконтролируемым альфой. Доктор Дитон помогал нам, он бы не стал этого делать, если бы не думал, что мы способны защитить город.

 

Дюкалион вяло улыбается.

 

— Это все существенные моменты. Что ты думаешь, Дерек? Твоя стая права, ты хороший альфа?

 

— Я пытаюсь, — произносит Дерек, и это звучит менее уверенно, чем ему бы хотелось. Но в его словах нет ничего, кроме правды. — Бикон Хиллс — мой дом. Моя мать была альфой, и ее мать, и ее бабушка, и пра-пра-прабабушка до нее. Я не брошу свой дом или мою стаю. Никогда. Я умру, защищая их. И если я недостаточно силен, это не имеет значения, потому что я знаю, что они прикроют мне спину.

 

Он уверен в этом, как никогда раньше. Теперь, когда стал свидетелем того, как Скотт, и Стайлз, и даже Эллисон встали за него на линию огня.

 

— Они правы, мы другой вид стаи. Нетрадиционный. Нам пришлось стать такими, чтобы добиться своей цели. Но мы прошли твою проверку. Моя мать говорила, что ты настоящим мужчина; она уважала тебя.

 

Улыбка исчезает с лица Дюкалиона, оставляя его пустым.

 

— Талия Хейл много лет была одним из самых блестящих наших лидеров. Мой долг перед ней обязывает убедиться в том, что стая ее сына не обесчестит имя Хейлов. С другой стороны, едва ли можно сделать что-то худшее в ее память, чем убить ее сына, последнего из ее потомков. И вы отстояли свои права, это действительно так.

 

За его словами следует долгий момент тишины.

 

— Кали? — наконец спрашивает Дюкалион, глядя на нее. Их молчаливый обмен взглядами, в котором не участвуют ни Эннис, ни близнецы, длится несколько секунд, затем Кали нетерпеливо фыркает и склоняет свою голову в полу-кивке.

 

— Очень хорошо, — говорит она. — Но ты должен знать, что это создаст прецедент. Неконтролируемые стаи, вроде этой, которые будут действовать, как они пожелают… Последствия лягут на твою голову.

 

— Мы пересечем этот мост, когда достигнем его, — отвечает Дюкалион. — Но оборотни, как и человечество, нуждаются в переменах, поскольку мир вокруг них меняется. У нас должно быть пространство, чтобы внести эти изменения извне.

 

Кали обменивается взглядом с Эннисом, который гримасничает, а затем кивает. Она поднимает голову движением, которое делает ее одновременно величественной и опасной.

 

— Я отказываюсь от своего намерения, на некоторое время, — говорит она Дереку. — Ради  благих целей, которые это поможет достичь.

Это не то же самое, что победить в бою, но большей уступки от стаи альф они бы не получили.

— Я принимаю твой отказ, — говорит Дерек, и выдыхает, когда Кали кивает в последний раз и разворачивается, чтобы уйти, вместе с Дюкалионом и остальными.

 

Дерек  внезапно чувствует головокружение, и у него могли бы подогнуться колени, если бы не физическая и моральная поддержка стаи, рука Бойда на его плече, пальцы Стайлза, пробегающие по его руке в коротких прикосновениях, чувство гордости и облегчения от того, что он ощущает свою связь с ними.

 

Они все по-прежнему сохраняют бдительность и осторожность, даже когда альфы исчезают из вида. Тишина длится до тех пор, пока они не убеждаются, что альфы отошли на достаточное расстояние и не смогут их услышать.

 

— Как бы приятно это ни было, — наконец говорит Питер, — давайте помолимся, чтобы у них не было причин вернуться. — С этими словами он разворачивается, чтобы не спеша уйти, явно не интересуясь тем, что будет дальше.

 

— Кто-нибудь еще считает, что мы должны запереть его в коробке с рябиновой золой, повязать на нее симпатичную ленту и отправить Кали в качестве милого прощального подарка? — спрашивает Стайлз.

 

— Нет, до тех пор, пока он не даст нам настоящую причину, — отвечает Дерек, не думая о том, что он будет делать, когда — именно _когда_ , а не _если_ — это произойдет.

 

Он делает глубокий вдох, слишком измученный, чтобы чувствовать душевный подъем от того, что стая в безопасности, альфы наконец ушли и больше не будет ни смертей, ни потерь. Глядя вокруг себя, он поочередно встречается глазами со всеми остальными. Эллисон, кивающая ему в знак признания, все еще кажется немного настороженной.

 

— Отличный выстрел, — говорит Дерек, — спасибо.

 

Он молчит, затем тихо добавляет:

 

— Это касается всех вас. Спасибо.

На самом деле, этого недостаточно, чтобы выразить переполняющие его в эту минуту чувства благодарности и облегчения, но когда Дерек  видит, как они улыбаются ему и друг другу, становится очевидно, что они и так все понимают.

 

— Обращайся, — говорит Бойд, и Эрика кивает, с улыбкой кладя голову ему на плечо. Стая собирается вокруг Дерека, образуя круг. Стайлз держится рядом, украдкой поглядывая на него каждый раз, когда ему кажется, что Дерек слишком занят, чтобы это заметить. Это настолько вопиюще очевидно — то, как он избегает взгляда Дерека, и, тем не менее, старается быть к нему ближе, — что Дерек удивляется, как другие умудряются не замечать этого. И поскольку у него тоже не очень хорошо получается притворяться, он не может винить в этом Стайлза. Это просто катастрофа.

 

— Они ушли, наконец-то, — произносит Стайлз. — Я понимаю, что Бикон Хиллс как сверхъестественная валерьянка для котов — или кость для собаки, если угодно — но неужели у них нет работы, или типа того? И какого-то места, чтобы не быть здесь.

 

— Я думаю, это и есть их работа, — замечает Скотт, и Стайлз бормочет себе под нос несколько нелестных слов. Это заставляет остальных улыбнуться, и напряжение потихоньку ослабевает.

 

— Я не могу поверить, что после всего этого они по-прежнему собирались бросить тебе вызов, — говорит Скотт Дереку.

 

Дерек пожимает плечами. Он никогда не сумеет объяснить все так, чтобы для них это приобрело смысл. _Укушенные, не урожденные_ , напоминает он сам себе, и думает, что это, может быть, не так уж и плохо.

 

— Стилински, — говорит Бойд. — О чем они говорили, когда упомянули жертвоприношение?

 

Все замолкают. Скотт хмурится и в замешательстве смотрит на Стайлза. Остальные кажутся скорее любопытствующими, чем настороженными. Стайлз закусывает губу.

 

— Я бы предпочел не говорить об этом.

Обычно Стайлз не бывает настолько скрытным, и, не будь случившееся их общим секретом,  Дерек тоже попытался бы заставить его говорить. Но на этот раз он качает головой и произносит, стараясь, чтобы это не прозвучало грубо.

— Оставьте его в покое.

 

Между Стайлзом и Скоттом происходит молчаливый диалог — поднятая бровь, пожатие плечами, качание головой, обещание _позже_  в движениях губ Стайлза — после чего Стайлз вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам.

 

— Пожалуйста, не могли бы вы просто поверить, что тут нет ничего плохого? Это вроде как личное, и я бы действительно предпочел, чтобы вы, нуу, не дергали с этим меня или Дерека, потому что Дерек помог мне с заклинанием, так что, да, он знает. Может, мы просто будем счастливы, что это сработало?

 

Дерек прикусывает язык. Он бы с удовольствием сказал что-нибудь, что угодно, чтобы помочь Стайлзу, но боится, что это будет выглядеть подозрительно, если он раздует из этого большое дело. Он мог бы попытаться воспользоваться авторитетом альфы и прекратить дискуссию, только после сегодняшнего это выглядело бы смешно. И вряд ли есть шанс, что это сработает против коллективного любопытства кучки подростков.

 

Айзек пожимает плечами.

 

— После того, как заклинание спасло мне жизнь и заставило альф уйти, самое малое, что мы можем сделать в благодарность, это отстать от тебя.

 

Айзек никогда не был в числе его любимчиков, но на этот раз Дерек чувствует себя глубоко благодарным ему, в то время как остальные кивают и соглашаются, даже Скотт, даже Эрика, и оставляют эту тему, для того чтобы начать спорить о том, где они будут праздновать победу.

 

Сообщение приходит через неделю.

 

 _«Мы можем поговорить_?»

 

Дереку приходит в голову десяток возможных ответов, находящихся в широком диапазоне от грубости до откровенного притворства. Он несколько минут смотрит на экран, с занесенным над ним большим пальцем.

 Это не очень хорошая идея. Он знает это. Но он не переставал думать о Стайлзе всю прошлую неделю. Не переставал вспоминать, как он выглядел, когда проснулся утром после ритуала в постели Дерека: длинные ресницы дрожали над подсвеченными солнцем глазами, и он на секунду нахмурился, глядя на Дерека, после чего его губы расплылись в медленной улыбке. Он лежал на спине, раскинувшись как кот, и Дереку очень хотелось привязать его к этому месту и оставить там навсегда.

 

Это чрезвычайно плохая идея, по целому ряду причин, которые в мозгу Дерека все сводятся к одной — Стайлзу шестнадцать.

 

 _«Конечно»_ , — отвечает он. — « _Если ты хочешь»_.

 

Это совершенно не то, что он думает, но это все, что он может сказать, не чувствуя себя совершенно безответственным.

 

Он проводит время после обеда, пытаясь вычистить пылесосом блестяшки из щелей в деревянном полу и конфетти из-под кухонного гарнитура, обещая себе  никогда больше не позволять Эрике украшать лофт для вечеринок. Когда Стайлз стучит в его дверь в четверть седьмого, Дерек еще очень далек от того, чтобы закончить.

 

— Ну надо же, — произносит Стайлз, входя в лофт. — Ты убираешься для меня, _снова_? Серьезно?

 

— Заткнись, Стайлз, — по привычке говорит Дерек, и Стайлз усмехается.

 

— Скотт сказал мне, что вы, волки, бегали по лесу прошлой ночью. Подтверждали свои права на территорию, сказал он. Это вы типа помечали деревья, пугали оленей, шугали койотов?

 

Дерек закатывает глаза.

 

— Мы просто бегали.

 

— Меня не пригласили, — говорит Стайлз с преувеличенно недовольной гримасой, но Дерек чувствует, что это действительно беспокоит его.

 

— Ты в стае, но ты не волк. Ты бы не угнался за нами. Кроме того… ты бы только сделал из нас посмешище, — говорит Дерек, замолкая для эффекта и поднимая брови, — Как это только что и произошло.

 

— Справедливо, — признает Стайлз, нахмурившись. — Хотя я подумал, в следующий раз мы могли бы…  Я не знаю, устроить после этого ночь кино? Или барбекю?

 

— Возможно, — Дерек секунду раздумывает. — Да, это может сработать. Но только если на следующий день вам не надо в школу.

 

— Зануда, — бормочет Стайлз, но он вновь улыбается, и Дерек качает головой в притворном недовольстве. Они стоят в нескольких шагах друг от друга, и Дерек наблюдает, как улыбка сползает с лица Стайлза едва ли секунду спустя. — Я боялся, что ты, возможно, не хочешь, чтобы я был рядом.

 

— Ты неправильно понял, — торопливо отвечает Дерек. — Я не хотел давать остальным повод  доставать тебя. Из-за ритуала.

 

— О, — выдыхает Стайлз.

 

— Они делали это? Я имею в виду, расспрашивали тебя?

 

— Нет, — отвечает Стайлз и качает головой. — Скотт пытался поговорить со мной позавчера, но это другое, раньше у меня никогда не было от него секретов. Я ожидал, что он станет задавать вопросы и удивился бы, если бы он этого не сделал. Так что тут все в порядке. Я пообещал, что скажу ему, только не прямо сейчас, и он ответил, что все отлично.

 

— Ты не обязан хранить это в секрете, если не хочешь. Ты можешь сказать и ему, и остальным, тебе решать.

 

— Я предпочту не говорить, не сейчас, по крайней мере. Но ты не должен держать их на расстоянии от меня.

 

Дерек кивает.

 

— Прости, я не хотел, чтобы ты почувствовал себя заброшенным.

 

— Вот и хорошо, — говорит Стайлз. Он смотрит в сторону, и делает глубокий вдох. — Слушай. Я тут подумал. Я хотел спросить…

 

Дерек сглатывает пересохшим ртом, даже до того, как Стайлз договаривает:

 

— Ты бы пошел со мной на свидание?

 

— Свидание? — переспрашивает Дерек. Он ожидал чего-то подобного, но не был готов к тому, что он почувствует, услышав это от Стайлза.

Его и раньше приглашали на свидания, но это не было так серьезно, это не был кто-то, кого Дерек хорошо знал и о ком заботился.

— Да, свидание, ну, пойти чего-нибудь поесть, потом в кино — типа такого.

 

— Типа такого, — произносит Дерек, чтобы выиграть время.

 

Стайлз закусывает губу.

 

— Знаешь, забудь. Это была плохая идея. Я не знаю, о чем я думал, по правде говоря… Полагаю, ты уже понял, что я... влюблен в тебя. У меня довольно плохо получается скрывать это, так что пожалуйста, не говори мне, что ты не знал.

 

— Я знал, — мягко говорит Дерек, и наблюдает, как румянец расползается по лицу Стайлза, пока он играет с ключами от машины.

 

— Ага. Слушай, извини, мне правда жаль, потому что ты никогда на это не подписывался, и не твоя вина, что я пошел дальше и так по-тупому втрескался в тебя, после всего, что было.

 

Дерек не двигается, стараясь держать себя в руках, потому что не знает, что он сделает, если двинется, но вполне вероятно, что это будет что-то монументально глупое.

 

Стайлз засовывает руки в карманы.

 

— Все правильно. Так, это случилось, и я понял, что ты не… не отвечаешь взаимностью, очевидно, и все прекрасно. Все прекрасно. Но именно поэтому я решил, что должен спросить, потому что я не умею притворяться, и если ты мягко откажешь мне, когда-нибудь я смогу пережить это и двигаться дальше. Так что, если бы ты мог сказать что-то, что-нибудь, до того, как все станет еще унизительней, сейчас отличное время для этого.

 

Легкомысленный тон мало помогает скрыть мучения Стайлза, написанные на его несчастном лице и тот факт, что он явно ожесточает себя, ожидая ответа Дерека.

 

— Я думал, что ты влюблен в Лидию, — говорит Дерек. Он все еще тянет время, хотя это не совсем честно по отношению к Стайлзу.

 

— Ага, самое смешное, что я тоже так думал, — говорит Стайлз. — Но, как оказалось, я перерос это, и уже давно. Я просто не хотел признаваться себе, что интересуюсь парнями больше, чем думал. А сейчас не столько парнями, во множественном числе, сколько одним парнем в особенности.

 

— Мной, — говорит Дерек.

 

Стайлз смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

— Я должен был знать, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. Ты занимался сексом со мной только для того, чтобы спасти стаю, и я обещал, что тебе не придется беспокоиться о последствиях — и ты не должен, я имею в виду, это только моя вина. Я не… не собираюсь затаить на тебя обиду, если ты пошлешь меня. — Его голос ломается на нескольких последних словах. Он делает глубокий вдох и продолжает. — У меня не было таких намерений. Я не собирался. Но потом случился ты, с этими твоими офигенно красивыми глазами, и этой твоей глупой улыбкой — и я не могу перестать думать о тебе, и о том, что мы сделали, но дело не только в этом… Ты забавный, когда хочешь быть таким, и умный, и я действительно пиздецки ненавижу то, что Ардженты сделали с тобой и твоей семьей. Мне нравилось, как ты смотрел на меня, когда мы… когда мы занимались сексом, и как ты целовал меня, и… Это звучит глупо, как будто я влюбился в тебя только потому, что ты великолепный и горячий — а ты такой — но дело действительно не только в этом.

 

— Стайлз, — говорит Дерек, едва сдерживая смех. — Стайлз… — что он должен делать с этим, как он должен отправить Стайлза прочь, сказать ему _нет_?

 

— Ты не должен ничего говорить, — произносит Стайлз, и Дереку становится все труднее просто стоять и смотреть, как он сам себя подготавливает к отказу, как он смотрит в пол, как его руки сжимаются у него в карманах в кулаки. — Я просто подумал, что ты должен знать. Я знаю, что ты не отвечаешь мне тем же, по крайней мере, не так, но...

 

— Я отвечаю.

 

Стайлз открывает рот, готовый спорить, отрицать, выдать еще одну порцию слов, потом размышляет о чем-то, и ничего не произносит. Он сглатывает.

 

— Что?

 

— Ты мне очень нравишься, — говорит Дерек. — Хотя я, правда, не должен. Я не должен — но, да, я отвечаю тебе тем же.

 

— Ты отвечаешь, — повторяет Стайлз, как будто не хочет в это верить, или не может, как будто это способ самосохранения. — Как… как другу. Как члену стаи.

 

— Нет, — говорит Дерек. — Не только так. — Он кусает губы. В его голове против воли возникают образы, и, тут уж ничего не поделаешь, он должен говорить. — Ты хотя бы представляешь, как трудно мне было позволить тебе уйти утром? Я хотел оставить тебя здесь, в своей постели. Я хотел приготовить тебе завтрак, настоящий завтрак, блинчики, и бекон, и яйца, и кофе — и чтобы ты не уходил так, будто это ничего не значило. Так, чтобы ты захотел остаться, так, чтобы ты вернулся. Это не было чем-то незначительным, Стайлз. Я не… у меня не получается вести себя естественно, совсем. Никогда не получалось. Только когда это просто секс, но в таких случаях я не привожу никого домой, потому что иначе… это значит больше.

 

Глаза у Стайлза становятся огромными, и он смотрит на Дерека так, будто тот превратился в единорога прямо у него на глазах.

 

— Ты… ты сейчас серьезно?

 

— Иначе я бы ничего не сказал, — говорит Дерек. — Тебе шестнадцать, ты не должен зацикливаться на ком-то вроде меня.

 

— Но это…

 

— Это не очень хорошая идея.

 

Стайлз смотрит на него и кивает головой.

 

— Принято.

 

— Ты будешь жалеть об этом, — продолжает Дерек. — Твой отец — если он узнает о нас, — стая…

 

— Это не «нет», — замечает Стайлз.

 

— Нет.

 

— Значит ли это, что мы… что ты пойдешь со мной на свидание? — спрашивает Стайлз, и едва сдерживаемая улыбка освещает его лицо.

 

— Если ты хочешь, — говорит Дерек.

 

Стайлз с секунду смотрит на него, сияя, как малыш в канун Рождества, от неожиданного волнения. Затем он успокаивается и слегка хмурится.

 

— Подожди. Чего… чего хочешь ты? Я имею в виду, это ведь касается не только меня, правильно?

 

— Стайлз, — произносит Дерек, закатывая глаза, потому что существует еще столько всего, чего он не может сказать: _ты пожалеешь об этом, я того не стою, я не то, что тебе нужно._ Ничего из этого он не произносит вслух.

 

Дерек делает два шага, оказываясь совсем близко к Стайлзу, и тот выдыхает, облизывает губы и лихорадочно смеется.

 

— Я думал… я думал, ты откажешь мне, я не могу поверить, что я тебе нравлюсь, что я тебе действительно нравлюсь… Я слишком много говорю, ты должен заткнуть меня прямо сейчас, давай, Дерек, пожалуйста…

 

Дерек рычит, кладет руки ему на голову, чтобы склонить ее набок, и сцеловывает слова прямо из задыхающегося рта Стайлза. Стайлз открывается для него со сладким, сладким стоном, качнувшись к нему, и вытаскивая руки из карманов, чтобы притянуть Дерека ближе.

К тому времени, когда Дерек разрывает поцелуй, он вжимает Стайлза в дверной проем, тяжело дыша, раскрасневшийся и возбужденный.

 

— Не останавливайся, — говорит Стайлз, впиваясь ногтями в плечи Дерека под футболкой.

 

— Мы собирались поговорить, — хрипит Дерек. Стайлз поводит бедрами, толкаясь в него. — Обязательно, но, может быть, не прямо сейчас?

 

Стайлз решительно кивает.

 

— Секс сейчас. Разговоры потом. — Его губы изгибаются в улыбку под губами Дерека. — Или я могу написать тебе еще один план, если ты хочешь. — Стайлз смеется над болезненным стоном Дерека, и неожиданным, крутящимся движением, освобождается из объятий Дерека. — Кто быстрее до кровати?


	7. Эпилог

Проходят дни, прежде чем они наконец возвращаются к этому разговору, ни на что не отвлекаясь.

 

Проходят недели, прежде чем Дерек перестает втайне чувствовать себя виноватым, Стайлз перестает не-так-тайно демонстрировать самодовольство, а стая перестает закатывать на них глаза и утверждать, что они милы до тошноты. Или непристойны, в зависимости от того, кто застукивает их за обнимашками во время собраний стаи, чего действительно не должно случаться.

 

Проходят месяцы, прежде чем они открываются отцу Стайлза, и оказывается, что шерифа гораздо больше волнует, что Дерек, возможно, потакает Стайлзу и позволяет ему заморочить себе голову  — или, как перефразирует Стайлз, подался его сумасводящим навыкам соблазнения — чем вероятность того, что Дерек, возможно, использует его.

 

Во время последующей дискуссии, произносятся слова типа _несовершеннолетний правонарушитель_ или _невыносимый умник_ , и они определенно произносятся не в адрес  Дерека.

 

Годы спустя Дерек перестает бояться, что все развалится, что люди, которых он любит, пострадают или оставят его, что он снова будет одинок. Неважно, как часто Стайлз говорит ему, что этого не случится и что будут они двое парой или нет, они по-прежнему всегда будут стаей, будут семьей. И неважно, как часто он бегает со своей стаей под полной луной или нянчится с Тори, самым молодым членом клана Арджентов, первым волком, рожденным в их стае.

 

Спустя десять лет после того, как они начали встречаться, они переезжают в новый дом на территории Хейлов — современный, на три спальни, выстроенный на месте сгоревших останков прежнего. Пока они собирают вещи и носят коробки с нажитым добром — _это называется «вещи», Стайлз, а не «бесполезное барахло»_ — Стайлз находит несколько страниц в дальнем углу шкафа Дерека, сложенных в гармошку, потрепанных, с выцветшими заметками, сделанными голубой перьевой ручкой.

 

Годовщина памятна сама по себе, хотя Дерек мог бы прожить этот день без того, чтобы Стайлз без конца повторял ликующим голосом:

 

— Ты сохранил это! Я не могу поверить, что ты действительно сохранил это!

 

— Заткнись, — бормочет Дерек, комкая страницы и подминая Стайлза под себя. — Или я помещу их в рамочку и повешу на стену в гостиной.

 

— Ты не сделаешь этого, — говорит Стайлз, задыхаясь от смеха, и перестает дразнить Дерека, поскольку  они находят занятие получше, прикасаясь, целуясь и влюбляясь друг в друга вновь и вновь.

 


End file.
